Take Two
by Kalora Tsuneto
Summary: Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** Kay, so this is a rewrite of the original Accidental Accident. And if we're being honest, I like this version better. It's a lot smoother and it doesn't rush into anything and as a result, the chapters are longer. Oh, and the biggest difference between the original and the rewrite is _this story is done_. I already have it written up and backed up and everything so it won't take me half a millennium to update this. However, I'm not entirely sure how regularly I'll update. But keep in mind that I will, in fact, update. Huzzah!

Yes, I purposely posted this on Neji's birthday.

Yes, I re-titled it. POR QUE? Well, I never really liked "Accidental Accident", I really only titled it that because I had no other title and I wanted to post it right then; now I have another, better title along with another, better story. If you had the misfortune to read the original Take Two… I apologize.

**Things to be aware of:** I have never taken a pregnancy test, on a similar note, I have never been pregnant. If any – or all – of the pregnancy facts that I have put in this story are wrong, _don't message me complaining about it_. Deal with it. All "facts" in this story are based on being around my best friend when she was pregnant, questioning formally and currently-pregnant women and good 'ol fashion research.

I have also never been to a dojo. Unlike the last note, I have not done any research on dojos. Yes, it is one of the primary buildings in the story, but to be honest, I don't go into _that much_ detail about it; it's basically a place to put my characters so they aren't all scattered around like children at a park.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

'_Okay Tenten. You can do this. Swallow your pride and just make the call.'_ She sighed and picked up her phone, pushing a familiar speed dial button.

Across town, a pink phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"Forehead, answer your damn phone!" A blonde finally snapped. The one named Sakura spun her desk chair around, glad for the relief from all the hospital paperwork she had to do, "I was getting to it, Ino-pig. No one said you had to be here, you know." The blonde rolled her eyes from her spot on Sakura's bed, reading fashion magazines. "Hello?" Sakura spoke into the phone. "Oh, hey Tenten! What's up?" Sakura plopped down on the end of her bed. "Eh? You're sick?" This got Ino's attention and she looked up from her magazine.

Back at her apartment, Tenten was laying on her couch, her arm covering her eyes. "Yeah. I've been sick for several days now. I've been vomiting, I have the world's worse headache and I'm pretty sure I have a fever."

"_You've had a fever for days and you're just _now_ calling me?_" Sakura's voice shrieked on the other end of the line. "Ow. Headache."

"_Sorry._" Sakura apologized. "_It's just… ugh. I'm coming over._"

"You don't have to do that, I was just wondering if you knew of any flu medication…"

"_Too bad! I'm coming._" On the other end, Tenten heard what was undoubtedly Sakura gathering up her things. "_I thought I noticed you acting lethargic a week ago… I thought it was just an after-effect of Hinata-chan's wedding._" In all honesty, so did Tenten. She woke up the morning after the wedding with a headache that was a lot like the one she had now, only less pronounced and somehow in her own home. When she had fallen asleep was beyond her… on that subject, she couldn't even remember what happened after she had found the free bar… "_Ino-pig! Get your ass off my bed and help me! We're going to Tenten's._" Tenten sighed again when she faintly heard Ino say, "_Eh? Tenten's? Why?_"

"_Because the dumbass got herself sick! Tenten, we'll be there in twenty minutes._"

"I keep telling you that you don't –"

"_Ja ne, Tenten-chan!_" Click. With a soft "ugh", Tenten tossed her phone on the ground. It wasn't really worth the energy calling her back.

* * *

"Mm, yes, you definitely do have a fever." Sakura said, looking at the thermometer. Its screen broadcasted a temperature of one hundred and one point two. "How long have you been sick? Has it been ever since Hina-chan's wedding?"

"Well… I wasn't sick _at_ the wedding…" Sakura crossed her arms, a thoughtful look on her face. "Alright, well, let's see… Ino-pig, how long has it been since Hinata-chan's wedding?" The blonde glared at her as she replaced the rag on Tenten's forehead with a cold one. "About… two or three months ago? Something like that."

"_Ano… it's been about three months, I believe…_" Hinata said on the other end of Sakura's phone, which was on speaker. There was a rustling sound. "_Yes… it's been three months. Why do you ask, Sakura-chan?_" All throughout this conversation, Sakura had the same thoughtful look on her face. "I see… three months." She shook her head. "Hina-chan, Ino and I are at Tenten's; did you know she's sick?" Hinata let out something that sounded like a squeak. "_Will she be alright? I'd go over there, but I have a meeting with–"_

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Hina-chan. I just needed to confirm your wedding date. We'll call you in a couple hours and let you know how things are going."

"_O-oh… okay… if I don't answer, leave a message, alright? I'll have Kiba-kun bring me over after my meeting._"

"Sounds great! See you soon, Hinata-chan."

* * *

In front of the Hyuuga Corporation, Hinata pushed the button that ended the call. She could already see it would be nearly impossible for her to focus on work with one of her best friends being sick. Pocketing her phone, she turned and headed back into the building. The cold breeze of the air conditioner hit her square in the face. "Ah, Hinata-sama!" The receptionist said. "I was so worried when you suddenly darted out of here. Are you alright?" Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry I worried you, Masuyo-san." She bowed. "I'll just go up to Neji-nii-san's office now."

"I will let him know you're here." Masuyo was already picking up her phone. "Hyuuga-sama, Hinata-sama has arrived and is coming up." A short ride in the elevator later and Hinata was on her cousin's floor. "Ah, Hinata-sama." His secretary said. "Neji-sama is waiting for you in his office." Hinata nodded, only vaguely hearing the woman. _'I hope Tenten-chan's fever isn't too terribly high… I should bring something by later to help her feel better. Oh, but Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are already there… perhaps I'll call once I'm done with–'_

"For the love of God, Hinata-sama, answer me!"

"Eh?" With a blink, Hinata was jerked out of her thoughts to find herself in her cousin's office and him steadily growing angrier. "You've been standing there in silence for a couple minutes now."

"O-oh, have I? I'm sorry, Neji-nii. I guess I'm just… distracted…" Her cousin just stared at her blankly, waiting. "Ano… Tenten…" Instantly, Neji was typing away at his computer. "She's sick…"

"Good. If we're lucky, maybe she'll die."

"Neji-nii-san, I know you don't care about her… anymore, but…" Her sentence trailed off. "Just tell me what Hiashi-sama said and get out of my office."

"…He said you could turn in the reports as early as you wish."

"Good. Bye." Hinata sighed from the other side of the door, squeaking when she saw Neji's secretary's eyes on her. Quickly, she scurried toward the elevator, removing her phone from her pocket as she did so. "Hello, Sakura-chan? I just got done with my… my meeting and wanted to know if there's something I could bring to help."

There was a pause, and Hinata heard in the background, "_How come no one ever calls _me_?_" Ino complained. "_You got a shit ton of calls in high school, stop complaining._" Tenten snapped. The next thing Hinata heard was a door opening and shutting. "_Actually, Hinata, there is something you can bring._"

* * *

Knock, knock. "Finally. Hinata's here!" Ino opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing Hinata through and closed the door behind her. "Jesus, it certainly took you long enough. What, did Sakura send you to another country to get whatever it was she asked for?" Hinata was determinedly looking at her shoes, her face a very bright red. She said nothing; just thrust her arm out, a bag dangling from her fingertips.

"Oh, you got it!" Sakura leapt up from the recliner she was sitting on and snatched the bag from the blushing girl, and then she threw it at Tenten. "You're doing that."

"What is it?" She peered into the bag. Inside was a box. "What is this?"

"Do it in the bathroom!" With strength that contradicted her small form, Sakura pulled Tenten off the couch and shoved her into the bathroom. "And don't come out until you're done!"

"Yo, Forehead! I think whatever you sent Hina-chan for broke her."

Inside the bathroom, Tenten opened the bag, pulling out the box.

Outside the bathroom, Sakura and Ino had finally gotten Hinata to move and her blush to reduce. "What did you ask her to get, anyway?" Ino asked.

"_**I AM NOT TAKING THIS!**_"

"It's just a pre-caution, Tenten! If Hinata-chan can get over her embarrassment and buy you a pregnancy test, the least you can do is take it!"

"Ah, I had a feeling it was a pregnancy test." Ino said, nodding sagely. "No, you didn't." Sakura said. "Shut up! As far as you know I did!"

"I know you didn't, Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow! Stop acting like you know everything!"

"I know everything about _you_ and how your mind works!"

"You are such a know-it-all!"

"Well, you're a slut!"

"At least I can get some!"

"You fucking–"

"Both of you shut up!" Tenten snapped. "Honestly, you two… I still have a headache, you know!" She waved her pregnancy test in the air. "Did you seriously take it?" Ino looked genuinely surprised. "Don't look so surprised, if I hadn't, Sakura would've killed me." Sakura made a heart with her hands. "I love you, Tennie-chan! Now, what did it come out to say?"

"…I don't know I have to wait a couple minutes."

The first minute mostly involved all four of the women staring at the test as it lay on the coffee table. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the minute passed.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

"You know… you're going to have to look at it eventually." Ino said. "I prefer to leave some things shrouded in mystery." Tenten replied. She sighed then got up. "I'll be right back." She went and got the test she had hastily thrown into the trash and made her way back to the living room. "Apparently, Hina-chan got a high-quality test. It should just say 'pregnant' if you are, 'not pregnant' if you aren't. Well, that's pretty simple. We'll just hope for a no! Besides, I don't even feel pregnant."

"You won't for awhile." Sakura responded automatically.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SEXY, JUST CHECK THE DAMN TEST!" Ino suddenly yelled. "It's gonna drive me crazy not knowing and I'm not touching it!"

"Fine, fine." Tenten picked the test off the table. A beat. "Well?" Ino demanded. "Are you or aren't you?" It was only due to her past with a certain Hyuuga male – who was _never_ spoke of in her presence – that Tenten was able to keep her face blank.

For all of four seconds.

"MOTHER FUCK."

* * *

Tenten sighed as she walked down the sidewalk the next day, her hands subconsciously on her stomach, as she thought of what Sakura told her the previous day.

"_I'm going to assume that you're not that far into your pregnancy since we don't exactly know _when_ it was that you conceived, and because of that, I'm going to forbid you from doing any of the extreme training your team does at the dojo. And I don't want to hear any complaints!" She snapped when Tenten's mouth opened._

_She snapped it shut, but did mutter "It's not extreme…" under her breath. "We don't want to risk the chance of you miscarrying and losing the baby."_

"_I hope it's a girl!" Ino sang. "I'll take her shopping!"_

No extreme training… that meant she would have to tell that to her teammates… or at the very least, her sensei. But the man wasn't exactly…

"Tenten! You're early! The flames of youth burst in your soul!"

Sane.

Tenten sighed as she entered the building. "Good morning, Gai-sensei." The man gave her a thumbs up. "You are the second to arrive, blossoming flower of mine!" The first being, of course, Lee. Tenten didn't even need to ask to know that. "Hai, hai." With a wave of her hand, she made her way to the woman's locker room. It was the wee hours of the morning (around five when Tenten left her house) so none of the other students of the dojo were here yet.

Except her team.

Because Gai-sensei was insane. With a sigh, she exited the locker room and… nearly ran into the person she had been running into too damn much lately. "Oh, you're here."

"…"

"I thought Mr. Big Important Business Man was too _good_ to come to the dojo."

"I thought Hinata-sama said you were terminally ill."

"I was never terminally ill!"

"Oh, right. That was just in my dream. It was a nice dream."

"Really? I thought icebergs didn't have the mental ability to dream."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"If you have to ask…"

"Let's not forget that _I_ am the one who keeps coming in first out of everything we do here. And let's see, what rank are you again? Oh that's right. _Third_. _After_ the Uchiha brat, to boot."

"Oh, forgive me if I never mastered ballet as a fighting technique."

"IT. IS. _**NOT**_–"

"Neji! Tenten! Are you two fighting again?" Gai roared, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Neji said nothing, only glaring at Tenten before he walked away. The door to the men's locker room slammed after he walked through it. "I don't even know why he goes into the men's' room. We all know he's secretly a woman."

"Tenten…"

"I know, I know." She walked over to the weapons lockers and pulled her bag out of it. "I'm going to do some target practice." Throwing her weapons bag over her shoulder, she kicked the back door open and stepped out onto the practice field. Momentarily allowing herself to watch the green blur that was running around, she made her way to the targets. It was probably best that she followed Sakura's advice and took practice easy today.

A few hours into practice later, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched by a certain blonde…

Turning around, she was being watched. "Uh… Naruto? What are you doing here?" The male looked away for a second, then shifted his blue eyes to meet her brown. "Sakura-chan… she asked me to watch over you so that you didn't do too rough of training so you didn't lose anything or… anyone…"

His meaning was obvious. "She told you."

"Well… Ino did actually. I saw her and Sakura-chan when they came in."

"Great. Now I'm going to have to kill them both." As she was picking up her scattered weapons, a thought occurred to her and with lightening speed, she darted over to Naruto. "How many people know?" She demanded. "Know?"

"About… about my little… problem?"

"Oh, you mean the–" Tenten covered his mouth. "_Don't_ say it out loud. That'll make it seem… too real."

"Oh, it's very real, Tennie-chan!" Ino sang as she and Sakura popped up next to Naruto. "Before you know it, time will pass and you'll have a wonderful baby – OW!" Tenten swung her bag over her shoulder and spun around, holding it out, knocking over Ino, Sakura and Naruto in one swoop as though they were dominos. "Ow… Tenten… why did you knock me down too?" Naruto groaned.

"Humph. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. And as for _you two_," She glared at Sakura and Ino. "I would very much appreciate it if you _didn't_ go around telling everyone my business."

Slowly, Ino got up, rubbing her left side. "Ow… God Tenten, how heavy is your damn weaponry?"

"I have a lot of weapons."

"Okay. Okay. I'm up now. Damn, that hurt. So glad I'm not the…" her sentence trailed off when she noticed the evil glow coming from the brunette. "One with an issue. We only told Naruto; it's not like we told Neji!"

"Told Neji what?" Said Hyuuga said, appearing behind Ino. Sakura hopped up, not bothering to help Naruto up. "Nothing! You don't need to know everything, Hyuuga!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, Tenten sighed and Ino looked at her blandly. "Smooth." With a final glare directed toward everyone who pissed her off – and Naruto – Tenten stomped her way back into the building.

"Oi, Ino, what did you do to piss off Tenten today?" A voice called out when the blonde slowly followed Tenten. "Shut up, Shikamaru! I didn't do anything! Tenten and I are best friends! Right, Tennie-chan?"

"Die in a fire." Tenten said, walking by. The door to the women's locker room slammed shut. "Yeah, she really seems like she wants to be your friend." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "I thought I said shut up! Tenten! Wait, I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Okay, okay, okay. What if I took you to lunch? Anywhere you wanna go, I'll pay." Ino sat on a bench in the locker room, watching as Tenten changed back into her regular clothes.

"…"

"I'll even invite Hina-chan and Billboard Brow. We'll make it a girls' lunch."

"…I'll order the most expensive thing on the menu."

"You can! So, you'll go? And you'll forgive me?"

"…Alright."

"Yatta!" With a twirl, Ino ran out of the locker room. "Hinata-chan, Sakura, hurry up and change! We're going to lunch!"

"This is quite unexpected…" Hinata said, in front of the double doors leading outside. "Ino-pig pissed off Tenten now she's taking us to lunch so she doesn't become a pin-cushion." Sakura said bluntly. "I said I was sorry! You know I'm sorry, right Tenten?"

"Mm… I suppose… by the way, we're going to that ritzy place downtown. I'm ordering a lobster." She looked at Ino out of the corner of her eye. "We can get lobster?" Sakura asked.

"Not you!" Ino snapped before she threw her arms around Tenten and Hinata respectively. "Ne, ne, you must be hungry, right, Tenten-chan?"

"I can call a car to take us," Hinata said, pulling out her phone. "If that's alright?" The girls walked out of the dojo, not noticing the person just leaning against the wall. "Well," He said, smirking. "This is an interesting turn of events, indeed."

* * *

"I heard something interesting today."

"Good for you."

"Something that could involve and/or interest you."

Neji stopped after he put on his shirt and looked at the youngest Uchiha. "Speak."

"Tenten's pregnant." Sasuke said, getting right to the point.

"How could this interest me?" Neji paused. "And how did you figure this out? I _know _she didn't tell you."

"Hn. You're right, she didn't. However, I heard the Yamanaka girl saying that Tenten must be hungry, implying that she's eating a lot more than she's used to." Neji stared at Sasuke blankly. "And this led you to believe she was pregnant."

"Also, I heard Naruto say that Sakura made him make sure that Tenten didn't train too hard and lose anyone. Why would they care if she wasn't?"

"…"

"She's not showing yet, so I'd imagine she's not too terribly far along. If you want, I could ask Sakura."

"…do whatever you want. I'm leaving." Sighing heavily when he was outside, Neji looked up into the sky as a flock of birds were flying overhead. _'If she is…'_ He shook his head.

* * *

"Ano… Tenten-chan?" Hinata began, looking at the woman across from her. "Hm?" Tenten, mouthful of food, looked back at her. "Ano… well… I was… wondering… um…" Tenten swallowed, waiting patiently for the other woman to speak. Sakura and Ino wisely chose to stay quiet. "Just say it, Hina-chan; I swear I won't be mad."

Hinata took a deep breath and just blurted it out, "I was wondering if you knew who the father was!" She squeaked then covered her mouth.

The table was silent.

"I admit I've been wondering that too." Sakura said, setting down her glass of water. "Do you?"

Tenten looked down at her plate, her appetite suddenly gone. "I… it… depends… how far along I am…"

"Well, you're not showing yet, we know that much, I could set up a doctor's appointment tomorrow for you if you like. I'll even ask Tsunade-sama to do it."

"…yeah… I suppose that would be wise." Tenten said, messing with the food on her plate. Was it a bad thing that she was hoping the pregnancy test was wrong?

* * *

"I heard Tenten was pregnant."

"Eeh?" Hinata looked up from the paperwork she was doing, her shock at the bluntness of her cousin's question nearly causing the paper on her desk to go flying. "W-w-what? Who… who told you that?"

"It's not important. Is it true or not?"

"I… it is not my place to say, Neji-nii-san!" A thought occurred to her. "Ano… Neji-nii-san, please don't take this the wrong way, but… why do you even care?"

The male Hyuuga said nothing from his seat on the other side of Hinata's desk. "Do you know how far along she is?" He asked instead, ignoring Hinata's question.

"I… am supposed to get a call later today from Tenten-chan."

"So you admit she's pregnant."

"I… you…" If it were possible, Hinata scowled a little bit before she regained her composure. "You tricked me, Neji-nii-san."

"You're just confirming what I already knew. When is–"

"_Hinata-sama_," The intercom buzzed. "Hai?"

"_You have a personal phone call. Shall I tell them to call back later?_" Hinata looked at Neji who crossed his arms; a clear sign that he wasn't going to leave. Hinata put the phone to her ear and pushed a button. "Hello?"

A scream was heard and both Hyuugas in the room winced as Hinata held the phone away from her ear until the scream ceased. "Tenten-chan, please calm down."

Ah, so it was Tenten. Without warning, Neji pushed the speaker button on Hinata's phone, ignoring her shocked look. "_Calm down? Calm down? How can I possibly…_" Tenten paused as if she was inhaling deeply and then exhaling in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Is it safe to ask how it went?" Hinata asked, looking at her cousin, who appeared to be much too interested in the conversation. What was he planning?

"_Well, Sakura did get me in to see Tsunade-sama and after some annoying tests, she told me I'm about… three months._" Neji visibly tensed. Three months. Three months ago was… _'Oh God, no.'_

"_Ino's made it her mission to find out who did it; I'm on my own mission to kill him._" Hinata looked up to the ceiling as if deep in thought, "Three months ago…" Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. Slowly, she looked at her cousin who was tense beyond all belief. "_Hinata-chan? Hina-chan? Helloooo?_"

"I… I am here!"

"_Oh good. I was worried that this stupid phone dropped the call again. I really should–_"

"Tenten-chan, we should meet up. Right now." Hinata uncharacteristically cutting her off. "_…now? But–_"

"I will meet you at your apartment in thirty minutes, alright?"

"_But wh–_"

"Good-bye!" And with a click, Hinata ended the call. Looking up from the intercom, she looked at Neji. "Neji-nii-san… I have to tell her." The male said nothing and simply stood up, walking from the room.

Thirty minutes later, Hinata was knocking on Tenten's apartment door. "Oh, hello, Hinata-chan."

"Hello, Tenten-chan. Are… Sakura-chan or Ino-chan here?"

"Nope." Tenten said as she ushered Hinata into her apartment, shutting the door behind them. "It was hell getting rid of them, but they aren't here."

"Good." Tenten raised an eyebrow at Hinata's determined look. "Everything okay?"

"Three months ago was my wedding!" Hinata blurted out. Tenten blinked. "Um... yeah. So it was. Congratulations." Hinata shook her head, her long hair flying. "That is not what I mean! I-I mean, my wedding was three months ago!"

Once again, Tenten blinked. Had Hinata finally lost her mind? "Um…"

"My wedding reception was also three months ago!"

"…"

"There was also alcohol at my wedding reception."

"…"

"And I noticed you were drinking quite a bit there."

"Hinata, where are you going with this?" Hinata looked away from her friend before taking a deep, calming breath and saying, "You were also… making out… with Neji-nii-san at the reception."

"…"

Hinata shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I… do not know what happened after awhile because, well, I was surrounded by family and well-wishers but… before the party ended… both you and Neji-nii-san were gone."

"…I need to sit down." And Tenten plopped down on the couch. Hinata slowly sat next to her. "Tenten-chan?"

"I… feel sick."

"Is it because of–?"

"Probably, but it's also probably because of Junior in here." Hinata nodded. "I am sorry if I've upset you, Tenten-chan…"

"…I… am not mad… at you… it… it's not _your_ fault, I just…" She sighed and put her head in her hands. "So not only am I going to be showing in a month, but I'm also having my ex-husband's baby." She started laughing. "It's so cruelly ironic!" She laughed.

Hinata blinked. "Um…"

"It is!" Tenten laughed. "When we were married, we tried _so hard_ to get pregnant and now… now I am and we're divorced."

"I suppose that is… ironic…"

Tenten sighed as her laughter ceased. "Ohh, Hina-chan, could today get _any_ worse?"

Knock, knock.

Tenten leapt up and opened her door, only to find Neji standing there. "Nii-san?" Hinata said, standing up off the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Neji's eyes met his cousin's for a second before turning to look at Tenten. "I know you're pregnant and I know it's mine."

"How?"

"He was listening in on the phone earlier." Hinata admitted. "And before that, he said he knew anyway."

"He…" Tenten stared at Neji. "How did you know?"

"Uchiha."

"Sasuke. I'll kill him."

"Be that as it may, I cannot allow my future offspring to stay in…" he looked past Tenten into her apartment. "A one-bedroom apartment."

"Hm… you're right." Tenten said, surprising both Hyuugas. "I'll get a _two_-bedroom apartment!" Neji sighed as Hinata giggled. That was Tenten logic for you. "I talked to Hiashi-sama." He said. "You are to move into the Hyuuga estate effective immediately."

"…so I was wrong, Hina-chan. Today definitely got worse."

* * *

Any mistakes I may or may not have made are the results of sleeping medication I took two hours prior to posting this and my mind was in the limbo of time and space so yeah. Deal with it. I don't know how often I'll post, but I will post and finish this story _this year_. Keep that knowledge on hand.

**Chapter Two Preview: Three Months**

"Ah, Neji." Hiashi said as Neji came up the stairs. "Hiashi-sama." Neji responded, bowing. "Why are you outside Tenten's room?"

"Life is full of questions, isn't it, nephew?" Hiashi responded, walking past his nephew. "Another would be why you couldn't make it work with Tenten." Instantly, Neji tensed. Seriously. Why did everyone in the Hyuuga estate love that damn woman?


	2. Three Months

**Title:** Take Two

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._ (And someone told me I haven't. SO BOO-YA.)

**Authoress Note:** Hello again! If you've made it to chapter two that means you actually like my story! Or… you think it's so bad that you're masochistically reading this. (I've totally _never _done that before. On that note, if you use internet speak on instant messaging, that's one thing, but if you use it in a story… go away.) But seriously, thanks for liking Take Two!

And it's a damn good thing you do because I did _not_ write all this just for everyone to be like "Oh, this is shit! Blahblahblah." Back on topic, I'd like to address something before you read this story begins (if I haven't pissed off anyone with the instant messaging comment) and that is the fact that I make Shikamaru and Ino live together.

Shikamaru/Temari fans – _deal with it_. Please don't PM me about "couple wars". In my defense, I never explicitly say that they're dating. If you don't want them to be together, they won't be and vice versa. The only pairing besides the obvious is Kiba/Hinata which, surprisingly, people seem to be cool with. Hooray!

One last thing, I got an anonymous review asking why Neji and Tenten are divorced. A) That'll be addressed later. B) I have nothing against anonymous reviews, _but for the love of all things holy, don't ask questions anonymously._ I can't answer and I sit there twitching like a crack addict.

"You talk too much; I just wanna read the story!" Message received.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"You know, when I asked, "Can today get any worse?" I didn't mean it as a challenge for you to call Neji!" Tenten snarled. Hinata paled. "But, I… I didn't…"

"Not you!" Tenten snapped. "The universe!" Neji looked at Tenten blankly. "This could happen one of two ways." He said. "The easy way or the hard way." Tenten pondered for a bit before a thought occurred to her. "Allow me to respond to that in the following way."

Slam!

"Uh…" Hinata blinked as Tenten slammed the door shut and locked it. "Move into the Hyuuga estate… God, what is he, high? I just left there." Hinata watched as Tenten, muttering to herself, went into the kitchen. Hinata's phone went off and when she pulled it out, she saw that she had a text message from her cousin.

_Tell Tenten that this isn't over._

Hinata shook her head. Something told her that her cousin was going to do something that would end up getting him killed…

* * *

"_Neji-sama, you have a personal phone call._" Neji's intercom buzzed when he was at work the next day. "_Shall I tell them to call back later?_"

"No, that's alright. I'll take it now." He had a slight idea as to who it was…

"_Alright, Neji-sama,_" There was a pause. "_Good luck._" The secretary said before she clicked off her end and the intercom flashed. Picking up his phone, Neji waited for the person on the other end to speak.

'_Three… two… one…'_

"_YOU MOVED ME OUT OF MY APARTMENT?_"

"Tenten, how did you get this number?"

"_YOU MOVED ME OUT OF MY APARTMENT?_"

"You shouldn't be getting stressed out, you know. It's not good for the baby." He shuffled papers on his desk.

"_YOU MOVED ME OUT OF MY FUCKING APARTMENT? WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS HOLY, NEJI HYUUGA, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR EARLY DEATH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, LADY? KEEP WALKIN'!_"

"Screaming in the street makes you seem insane, Tenten."

"_SO DOES MOVING A PERSON OUT OF HER APARTMENT!_"

"You refused to cooperate, so I had to resort to the hard way. All of your things are intact at the Hyuuga estate. Goodbye, Tenten."

"_GOD, I FUCKING HATE YOU!_"

Click.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as he walked out into the living room of his apartment. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tenten sitting – rather determinedly as if someone only she could see were trying to move her – on the couch. "Oi, Ino, why is she here?"

"She came bursting in this afternoon, spouting some nonsense about how her "spot" has been taken away and how that spot on the couch is now _her_ spot and goddamn if she'll move." Ino said, stirring something in a pot.

"Hm… why is it that you girls find it necessary to take over _my_ apartment of all places?"

"Hey, I gave you warning before I moved in!"

"Calling me thirty seconds before you burst in saying "I'm moving in!" is not enough notice that you're moving in." Ino shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I didn't have a say in the matter. Hm. Look, I don't care why she's here, but doesn't she have her own apartment to stay in?"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Tenten shrieked, making both Ino and Shikamaru jump. "STUPID MOTHERFUCKING ASS HYUUGA! I'LL KILL HIM, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Ino shook her head. "You just had to mention her apartment, didn't you?"

"Oi, Tenten, keep it down, I have neighbors you know." Ino shook her head as she approached Tenten on the couch slowly. "Tenten-chan," She began gently, so the other woman wouldn't snap at her. "Why don't you have your own apartment?"

"Because my bastard of an ex-husband took it away from me."

"…randomly?"

"…Well… not… completely randomly… I suppose he did give me a warning yesterday…"

"But why would he suddenly care about where you live?"

"It's because she's pregnant with his baby." Shikamaru said, peering into the pot. "What are you making, Ino?"

"How do you know about the baby? I swear, Tenten, I never told him any – wait. You're pregnant with _Neji's_ baby? As in Neji Hyuuga?"

"How many other Nejis do you know?" Tenten groaned. "He said I have to move back into the Hyuuga estate because I'm carrying his demon spawn."

"Aww, don't call it that." Ino cooed. "I'm already in love with your little baby boy or girl."

"Good, you want it?"

"And get fat? Hell no."

"If you want my opinion, Tenten," Shikamaru said, ambling toward the living room. "No one asked for your opinion!" Ino snapped. "I think you should move in with the Hyuugas." He continued as if Ino had never spoken.

"I'd rather die."

"But think about it. If you moved in with them, you and your baby will get the best care possible. You'd have the best doctors and you'd go to the best hospitals and I'd imagine birth would be practically stress-free. Really, it's not a bad thing in the long run."

Tenten blinked. "That… makes a lot of sense, actually…" She looked as if she were deep in thought. "Alright…" She said hesitantly. "Alright, I'll go to the Hyuuga estate."

Knock, knock!

"Gee, I wonder who that could be." Ino said sarcastically. Tenten leapt up and opened the door. "Oh, hi, Neji!" She sang. "I'm ready to go to the Hyuuga estate now! Let's go!" And she skipped down the steps away from the apartment and in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

Neji blinked and looked at Shikamaru and Ino. "What did you say to her that made her _want_ to move in there?" Shikamaru shrugged. "I said some pretty words to make her get out of my apartment and it worked. Now, Ino, what the hell is in the pot on the stove?"

* * *

All was silent in the Hyuuga estate and then… "HELLOOOOOO, HYUUGAS! I'VE RETURNED!" There was a pause. "AGAINST MY WILL!" Tenten burst through the door. "I'M PREGNANT AND HUNGRY SO THE KITCHEN HAD BETTER BE PREPARED!" Neji rubbed his temples as he walked behind Tenten. "Do you have to be so loud? No one's going to respond to your screaming."

"I HEARD TENTEN-CHAN!" There was thudding on the upper floor, before a young woman came stampeding down the stairs. "Tenten-chan! You're back! I've missed you!"

Tenten hugged the girl. "Hanabi-chan, it's so awesome to see you again." She released her and smiled before looking at her seriously. "Now, you've been annoying Neji obnoxiously on a daily basis, right?"

"I've tried, but after awhile, he started locking his door and monitoring what the chefs put in the food." Hanabi pouted. Tenten shook her head. "Then you catch him while he's going to the bathroom, honestly, Hanabi-chan, have I taught you _nothing_?"

"Tenten-san?" Peering past Hanabi, Tenten saw a maid who was beaming at her. She bowed. "It's so wonderful to have you back."

"Yuzuki-chan! I can't believe you still work for these guys." Yuzuki smiled, "Everyone is so happy that you've returned. Shall I show you to your room? It's all set up for you."

"Sweet! Lead the way." Tenten followed Yuzuki up the stairs with Hanabi trailing behind, chattering all the while. Neji, from his spot in the doorway sighed. Even when he and Tenten were happily together, he did not understand why all his family and the workers loved that woman so damn much.

"I made sure you got one of the best rooms." Hanabi said. "Neji-nii-san got no say in where anything went." Tenten nodded as she looked around her new room. "The view here has always been one of my favorites." She said, looking out her giant window.

"Yup! Hinata-chan and I even planned a nursery for the rugrat. It's the room to the left of yours. Of course, it's mostly empty and gender-neutral, but we still have it prepared! You should go see it."

Tenten looked away from her window. "Um… I will later, alright? I'm sure it looks nice for… a baby."

"Hanabi. Don't you have work to attend to?" Hanabi looked in the doorway and saw her father there. "Hai, hai. Alright, I'm off to work. We'll torture Neji-nii when I get off, alright, Tennie-chan?"

"Yeah, alright." Tenten said, sounding distracted. "Tenten."

"Mm?"

Hiashi looked away for a moment then back at the woman who had moved to sit on her bed. "We are all quite happy that you've returned." And then he shut her doors, not allowing the woman to respond.

"Ah, Neji." Hiashi said as Neji came up the stairs. "Hiashi-sama." Neji responded, bowing. "Why are you outside Tenten's room?"

"Life is full of questions, isn't it, nephew?" Hiashi responded, walking past his nephew. "Another would be why you couldn't make it work with Tenten." Instantly, Neji tensed. Seriously. Why did everyone in the Hyuuga estate love that damn woman?

* * *

"Wow, this is a pretty spiffy room." Sakura said, running her hand along Tenten's new silk sheets. "Are these silk, Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "And the desk is oak." She tapped her knuckles on it. "The room is kinda… boring, though." Ino said, looking around. "Cheap furniture and whatnot."

"Hey, this room is full of _my_ stuff."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that your furniture was cheap; you're living in a fucking _mansion_ now, I think you can afford some more furniture."

"Ooh! And you can paint! White is so incredibly boring." Tenten appeared to be deep in thought. "I could use a softer bed… and less-cheap clothes… okay! Let's do it!"

"Tenten-san, are you sure about this?" A Hyuuga maid asked her for what was probably the millionth time two days later. Tenten waved her off. "Of course I'm sure! It's just the right color and it'll give Neji a heart attack, what's not to like?"

"I support this wholeheartedly." Hanabi said from beside Tenten. "Neji-nii will love it, I guarantee you."

"U-um… alright… if you insist… in that case, the painters have finished and all that's left is their pay." Hanabi pulled out a credit card and handed it to the maid. "It's worth every penny."

"Right! Now we have to change. Meet me back in here in ten minutes."

Neji sighed as he entered the Hyuuga estate, tired from a long day of dealing with business men who just _refused_ to be satisfied. "Um…" And it seemed his headache was just destined to start building. "What, Hinata-sama? I'm very tired."

"W-well, Hanabi-chan and Tenten-chan told me to inform you that Tenten-chan's room has been successfully painted and they wish for you to go see it." Once again, Neji sighed. If it involved Tenten, it was always best to be on his guard. That woman always did the unexpected so he wouldn't be at all surprised if she painted her room a bright pink and threw sparkles all over the place.

However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to not see a bright pink room but blackness. Hanabi was standing under a red light. "Blackness. The world knows no sun. War. Despair. Nothingness." Tenten, sitting on a black chair that seemed to have black lace on it, snapped her fingers, her face blank of emotion. "That was nice, Hanabi." She said emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Hanabi responded, just as emotionlessly. "I felt it represented the darkness in my soul quite well."

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Neji said, still standing in the doorway. Tenten turned to look at him. "I have decided that because I am forever stuck in the closing walls in the Hyuuga estate that I am going to embrace the Gothic lifestyle." Pause. "Hanabi too."

Yes, that was definitely a headache. "Would you like to hear another one of Hanabi's dark, depressing poems? She has a true gift, you know."

"No, I do not want to hear another one of Hanabi-sama's poems. I swear to God, I leave you alone for…" Neji rubbed his temples. "You're repainting it. Any color other than black, I swear to God being around you two any longer will give me a tumor." And Neji slammed the door shut. The two women burst out laughing. "The look on his face was awesome!" Hanabi said. "Yeah, so worth it. Alright, now how 'bout we paint the original color over it?"

"Alright, I'll call the painters."

* * *

"Good evening, Neji-nii-san." Hinata greeted her cousin as he came walking up the steps. "Good evening, Hinata-sama." He looked at Sakura and Ino on either side of his cousin. "Going out?"

"Yes, we're going out for a late dinner and Kiba-kun is going to meet us there. Would you like to come too, Nii-san?"

"Tenten's not going with you?" Neji asked, completely ignoring his cousin's question. "Why? You _concerned_ about her?" Ino wiggled her brows. "Tenten said she was feeling nauseous and dizzy so she decided to stay here and nap." Sakura said. "We had a busy day of buying furniture for her new room and then making Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke bring it all up the stairs."

"Yeah, and I don't know about you guys, but watching them do all that work tired me out." Ino stretched. "Hn." Neji grunted and walked past the group of girls. "Don't stay out too late." After going up the stairs, Neji slowly opened the door to Tenten's room and peered inside, almost as if afraid of what he would find in there. What he found was Tenten sound asleep on her bed in her newly-painted light red room. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the furniture in the room was new as well. _'Unconscious, she looks almost… sane.'_ Neji thought.

"_Eh? Were you watching me sleep, Neji?" A fifteen year old Tenten sat up from the spot on their training ground where she was sleeping. A fifteen year old Neji turned away. "Don't be ridiculous; why would I be watching you sleep?"_

"_Because you're a creeper." The answer came almost too quickly for Neji's tastes. He scowled and turned back to her. "I was just thinking…" He began. Tenten tilted her head to the side, waiting. "You appear to be a lot saner when you're unconscious." Neji finished. "…ARE YOU SAYING I'M INSANE?"_

"_Yes."_

Neji blinked himself out of his thoughts, shook his head and shut the door. Honestly, having Tenten around only dug up unwanted memories.

* * *

"_Neji-sama,_" A female voice came from the intercom. "_You have a personal phone call. Should I tell them to call back later?_" Neji sighed. "No, I'll take it." With a push of a button, he turned on his speakerphone. "What."

"_U-um… Neji-sama, I think you should return home…_" A quiet voice said.

"Why? Who is this?"

"_I am… the head maid, Neji-sama. But Hanabi-sama and Tenten-san are in your room and… and they're… well, they're going through your things…_"

"...WHAT?"

"_Are you tattling on us?_" A voice that was undoubtedly Hanabi's spoke. "_Uh, Hanabi-sama, I–_"

Click. Quickly gathering his things, Neji bolted out the door. "I'm going home." He said to his secretary as he ran past. Said secretary blinked. "A-alright, Neji-sama…"

"Who knew Neji-nii-san had so much interesting things in his room?" Hanabi asked, going through his desk drawers. "He's always kept a bunch of interesting things." Tenten said, pulling out boxes under his bed. "And the fact that he never let me go through his boxes only made me wanna do it more, y'know?"

"Yeah." Hanabi pulled out a small book. "Oh… I found his business contact address book!" Tenten smirked as she opened the lid to one of the boxes. "I don't know what I found yet." Inside the box, there were countless photographs. "Oh… this one has pictures in it."

"Any incriminating?" Flipping through the pictures, Tenten stopped when the photo of a woman with long brown hair. _'Oh… she's pretty…'_ On the next photograph, there was a man and a woman holding a baby. _'Oh, I get it. This is Neji's mother and father… which means the baby must be Neji. Hard to believe there was a time he was cute.'_ Putting the photos carefully back into the box, she picked up one of the many folded pieces of paper. Letters, no doubt.

Unable to sustain her curiosity, she opened it.

"_My dearest Haya," _It began. _"I am writing this whilst on a business trip and hope it gets to you safely. I have successfully come up with an idea so that the Elders have no choice but to allow us to marry. I miss you, my love. I'm sorry this is so short, but I only have a brief resting period._

_I will return soon._

_Hizashi."_

'_Oh… a love letter from his father to his mother…'_ Tenten re-read it. _'Well, whatever his plan, it clearly worked.'_

"No," She finally answered Hanabi. "No, nothing good. Just a buncha old mementos." Hanabi scoffed. "Nii-san even cares about mementos?"

Just then, the door burst open and there stood Neji. "What. Are you two. Doing in here?" In a fluid motion, Tenten placed the lid back on the box and slid it back under the bed. "What does it look like?" Hanabi asked. "We're looking for things of yours to sell online. We'll make millions!"

"Although, putting it into perspective, you guys already have millions of dollars…" Tenten said, contemplatively, standing up. "But the idea of pissing you off was just too great to ignore." She ended with a smile. Neji appeared to be visibly shaking with rage. "Get. Out. Both of you. And drop anything you might've attempted to steal." His gaze shifted back and forth between the two women. "Don't look at me, all I found was a business address book. Honestly, Nii-san, you're so boring." Hanabi pouted. "I suppose we could still get a couple thousand for underwear… but I ain't touchin' those."

Neji looked at Tenten. "And you? What are you attempting to steal?" Tenten was jerked out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, nothing. All I found were boxes. Attached to your shoes, ne, Neji?"

"…Both of you just get out." Hanabi tossed her hair over her shoulder, but left anyway. Tenten slowly followed, back into her thoughts. _'Haya, huh?'_

* * *

__Lawl, this chapter is late. My bad.


	3. Four Months

If you keep track of my updates and when I do them, you may be thinking to yourself, "Wut? It's not Tuesday! It's Friday! STOP LYING TO ME!" or something along those lines. Well, yes, it is not Tuesday. I decided to give specific update days the finger.

I UPDATE WHEN I WANT NOW.

* * *

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** "WHERE IS CHOUJI?"

"WHERE IS SHINO?"

"WHERE IS (insert character name here)?"

Not in my story. Not because I don't like them, but because there's only so many characters I can write and actually get them kinda/sorta in character.

Oh, one final thing, I joined a _ton_ of social networking sites. If you're interested (or haven't gotten enough of my insanity) check out my profile.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"_TENTEN!_" A loud voice boomed from the other side of the phone. "Hello, Gai-sensei." Tenten responded. "_I COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT YOU HAVE NOT COME TO THE DOJO IN SEVERAL WEEKS! NEJI AND LEE HAVE BOTH MISSED YOU!_" A soft, "_I don't miss her; I see her too much as it is._" And a loud, "_YES, TENTEN-CHAN! WE MISS YOU DEARLY!_" were heard on the other end of the phone. "_Imagine my great surprise when I went to our dear flower's apartment to find the door was locked quite tightly and so I had no choice but to break the door down!_"

"I really should be more surprised about this than I am…" Tenten muttered. "_And I as I was paying the building owner for the destroyed door, I realized that our dear sweet flower had MOVED! MOVED! AND SHE DIDN'T TELL HER TEAMMATES OR SENSEI!"_ On the other end of the phone, there came sobbing. "_WHY, TENTEN-CHAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD MONEY ISSUES?_"

"Money… Don't just go assuming things! I didn't have money issues, Gai-sensei. I'm… well…" Tenten sighed. "Well, you'll find out sooner or later… I moved into the Hyuuga estate. I'm pregnant. With Neji's baby."

There was thudding as the phone was, inevitably, dropped and there was dead silence on the other end.

Then: "_NEJI! YOU DARE TO IMPREGNATE THE DEAR FLOWER OF OUR TEAM?_"

"_WHAT? GAI-SENSEI, TENTEN'S YOUTH HAS BEEN TAINTED!"_

"You two do realize that we were married before, right?" Tenten said, in a bored tone, knowing full well they couldn't hear her.

"_Stay away from me, you psychopaths!_" Well, they finally got Neji to shout as well. "_We were both drunk!_"

"_SO YOU RAPED HER!_"

"_How did you get _that_ out of 'we were both drunk'? HEY! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!_"

"Well, as amusing as this is, I'm gonna go take a nap now." Tenten said before hanging up. Really, she couldn't help but smirk as she thought of what Gai and Lee were doing to Neji right now. Her cell phone vibrated and when she looked at it, she saw that she had a text from Hanabi.

_I'll take pictures._

She smirked and sent her a text back.

_Thank you._

* * *

The Hyuuga estate was quiet at this time in the late afternoon. Hanabi was at the Hyuuga Cooperation and Tenten, without her partner-in-crime had decided to take a nap. Really, this baby was sucking all the energy out of her. That's why it came as such a surprise to everyone when a loud stampede-esque sound came from down the road.

The two guards in front of the Hyuuga house squinted into the distance. "What is that?" A large cloud of dust was billowing up behind whatever was coming at an alarming rate. "I don't know… but whatever it is, it's coming this way." Both guards braced themselves before they were abruptly passed and whatever it was entered the Hyuuga estate. "H-hey!" One of the guards yelled. "It's alright." Calmly walking up the walkway was Neji, followed by Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Sakura. "They're just here to check on Tenten."

"To see if Neji truly did rape her." Kiba snickered as Neji glared at him. "And we weren't about to miss what is sure to be hilarious." Ino said, brushing past everyone and entering the compound. Gai and Lee were bursting into every room declaring "TENTEN-CHAN! I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOUR YOUTH!"

"Her room is upstairs." Ino said. Without a second thought, Gai and Lee raced up the stairs. "TENTEN-CHAN! WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOUR YOUTH!"

"Third door on the right." Ino supplied again. Gai and Lee burst into the room. "TENTEN-CHAN! WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOUR YOUTH!" Tenten, who was still sleeping peacefully, was quite rudely awakened. "Gai-sensei? Lee? What are you doing here?" Gai rushed up to the bed and ripped the covers off the girl on the bed. "Hey!"

"TENTEN-CHAN, WE–" Gai paused, looking at her. "You really _are_ pregnant…" Tenten sighed and got out of bed. "Why would I lie about being pregnant with Neji's baby?" Tenten scowled. "And it's not visible yet, is it?"

"Aww! Tennie-chan! You're showing!" Ino squealed. "In another month, you should be able to find out what you're having." Sakura said, both girls walking into the room. Shortly after, the rest shuffled in, Neji remaining in the doorway. "Baby bump aside, Tsunade-sama wanted me to ask you how you're feeling." Sakura said. "I'm thirsty and hungry a lot." Tenten said. "I mean a _lot_. I feel like I'm feeding a small army."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Kiba asked. "I… do have one in mind… if it's a girl. I haven't thought of boy names yet." She looked at Neji. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions."

"Nothing idiotic."

"That narrows it down."

"You said you had a girl name picked out." Hinata said. "What is it?"

Tenten looked down at her pregnant stomach. "Well… I recently fell in love with the name Haya…" In the doorway, Neji's eyes widened. "Haya-hime? YOSH! That is a most youthful name!" Lee gave Tenten a thumbs up. "Haya… Neji-nii-san, wasn't that your mother's name?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hinata-chan. Tenten wouldn't give her baby a name that's connected to Neji." Ino said. Tenten looked up and her eyes met Neji's.

He asked her a silent question.

And she smiled.

'_How did she possibly…'_ Well, Tenten _did_ have an odd way of figuring things about him that no one else knew.

* * *

"I hate you."

"I know."

"No, you don't understand. I fucking _hate_ you. With every fiber of my being."

"I know."

Tenten let out a painful wail and clung to the lock that was around her weapons locker. "My weapons!" She sobbed. "I WILL ONE DAY GET YOU BACK!"

"But not one day soon." Neji said.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I sincerely hope our son or daughter doesn't whine like you do." Tenten still clung to the lock. "It's not a boy, it's a girl!"

"…" Neji looked at her with an eyebrow raised. As if sensing this fact, Tenten turned around. "What? I know it's a girl; I can tell."

"…"

"Well, see, they say that if you carry your baby bump low, it's a boy, and if you carry it high, it's a girl."

"…who says that?"

"Uh, well, _they_ do. Duh." Neji opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted. "Neji." Shikamaru called from the doorway. "Got a moment?"

"I suppose. Don't do anything stupid." Neji said to Tenten as he walked away. "I never do anything stupid!" She responded.

Pause.

"Hey, Kiba! Bring Akamaru over here and try to break the lock to my weapons locker."

"Akamaru can't break locks!"

"No, but he can sniff out the key! It smells like Neji, so… arrogance and cologne. Go."

"This had better be important, Nara." Neji said as he walked out of the dojo's doors. He was immediately greeted with Hinata, standing against the wall. "Hinata-sama?" Hinata jumped slightly before turning to look at her cousin. "Good morning, Neji-nii-san. How's Tenten-chan doing without her weapons?"

A muffled wail was heard.

"She'll learn to cope." Neji said, nonchalantly. "Back to the matter at hand," He looked at Shikamaru expectantly. "Right, well, I suppose I'll get right to the point." He cleared his throat before beginning. "The Nara Corp is in trouble. My father is drunk a lot of the time, so he hasn't noticed yet, but if my family continues the way it has, we'll be forced into bankruptcy." Hinata gasped. "Oh, no! Then what will you do?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Won't be able to live here." And with a pointed look at Neji, he said, "And we certainly won't make enough money for me to continue coming to this troublesome place."

"Why are you looking at me? I'm certainly not going to pay for you to keep coming here."

"No, but you're the reason Tenten can still come here, right?"

"…" Well, this conversation took a turn. "Everyone here has a family that's in big business… and then there's Tenten. Her family owns a small weapons shop, isn't that right?"

"…"

"Hardly enough to make the money for her to attend a high-ranking place like this." Hinata looked back and forth between the two males. "Ano… Shikamaru-san, is there a point to all these questions?"

"Ah, yes. Well, to be blunt, since my family's going through financial troubles, I'd like to propose a business merger. Your family will have one more business and mine will be financially secure." Shikamaru shook his head. "And my mother said that I either have to come up with a large business venture or get married and have kids. You can imagine which one I chose."

"So get married and have kids." Neji said. Really, in his eyes, if he could do it, anyone could.

The fact that he got married, divorced _then_ had a kid was ignored.

Well, at least, by him.

Shikamaru gave him the bored look that seemed to constantly be on his face. "We can't _all_ have ex-wives to get pregnant, now can we?" This was met with a glare. "Because that was my evil plan all along." Hinata giggled softly. "Well, anyway, that was all I wanted to say." Shikamaru said. "Talk to your uncle about it." And with a lazy wave, he was gone. "That was… odd, wasn't it, Nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama."

"Yes?"

"Don't mention this to Hiashi-sama." And Neji himself walked away and went back into the dojo.

"B-but…"

Inside the dojo, Tenten was contemplating suicide. _'Life isn't worth living without my weapons!'_ She whined and tugged futilely on the lock. "I have no reason to live anymore!"

"What about your baby?"

"SHUT UP, SAKURA!"

* * *

"_Going out of business? Who said that?_"

"I thought so, but thought I should check anyway."

"_Seriously. Who told you that?_"

"Thank you, Nara-san. Goodbye." Neji hung up on Shikamaru's father and sighed. That could only mean one thing: Shikamaru was after information. Question was what information was he after? The answer came to him as if a bolt of lightning.

"_You're the reason Tenten can still come here, right?"_

"…"

"_Everyone here has a family that's in big business… and then there's Tenten. Her family owns a small weapons shop, isn't that right?"_

"…"

"_Hardly enough to make the money for her to attend a high-ranking place like this."_

Shit. Why didn't he deny anything?

Because Shikamaru was annoyingly intelligent enough to detect a lie.

Shit. And Neji would bet money he wasn't acting on his own free will.

Oh, heads will _roll_. He was going to– "_Neji-sama._" His intercom came to life, yanking him from his thoughts. He sighed. "What."

"_You have a personal call. Shall I tell them to call back later?_"

"Yes." Honestly, he had more important things on his mind. "_Very well._" The intercom buzzed off only to turn back on a minute later. "_Neji-sama._"

"For the love of – what _now_?"

"_The personal phone call is from Hiashi-sama._"

'_Of _course_ it is.'_ Neji thought and gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll take it now." He picked up the phone. "What is it, Uncle?"

"_Not happy to hear from me, nephew?_"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"_Well, you should return home now. There is an issue with Tenten._"

"Tenten herself is an issue."

"_The maids are also requesting that you come home. So come back. That's an order._" Click. Neji stood. "Apparently, I'm going home." He told his secretary as he passed.

When Neji got home, it was silent. Too silent considering Tenten lived there. Instantly, he thought, _'Oh God, she annoyed my family so much they killed her.'_

"Neji-sama!" Two maids in the front doorway waved at him. At this, Neji raised an eyebrow; the maids didn't typically address him unless they absolutely had to. He approached them and said, "I was told that the maids were requesting that I return home. This had better be important."

"Oh, it is, Neji-sama!" One of the maids exclaimed. "Tenten-san–"

"I am not legally responsible for Tenten destroying and/or messing with anything within or around the Hyuuga estate. Furthermore, I am also not responsible for anyone Tenten might have maimed, killed or injured." The maids blinked. "Why did that sound like a disclaimer?" One of them asked. The other shook her head. "That doesn't matter, Neji-sama, Tenten-san has fallen ill and–"

"Tenten's sick?" At the maid's nods, Neji brushed past them silently.

"Move." He said to the maids gathered in Tenten's doorway. They all jumped at his voice and scrambled to move away from the doorway. Tenten was lying in bed with an arm resting on her eyes. "Tenten." Said girl jumped at his voice and sat up suddenly. "Neji! I was just – ow, head rush, world spinning." Putting a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her back into bed. "Lie down, stay there." Tenten looked like she was going to protest, so Neji beat her to the punch. "Or you can get sicker and quite possibly affect the baby." That shut her up, she still pouted, but it shut her up.

"Neji-sama," A maid waved from the doorway. When the Hyuuga approached, she handed him a clear bottle with a blue liquid. "Please try and make sure she takes that, we could not make her take it."

'_So what makes them think _I_ will be successful?'_ Neji thought, looking at the bottle. He sighed. "I'll see what I can do. You all can go now." Once all the maids were gone, Neji sighed and turned to Tenten, who was staring at him. He held up the bottle. "Odds I can get you to take this?"

"Non-existent."

"What if I got a doctor's opinion?" Tenten shook her head. "I don't want to risk it." Neji nodded. "Alright then… in that case, I'll go back to work. If… if you need me…" Tenten looked surprised for a second before regaining her composure. "I have your number."

Another nod and Neji walked out the door, shutting it behind him. "Neji-nii-san." Hinata said, coming up from behind him. "How is Tenten-chan? I heard she was ill."

"She's… Tenten, she'll be fine. I'm going back to work."

"Goodbye, Neji-nii." Hinata couldn't help but smile as she knocked on Tenten's door. "Tenten-chan, I have something to tell you."

* * *

"So is she coming?"

"I told her of the party yesterday and I also told her that you wanted her to come."

"Did you say I'd resort to using force if necessary?"

"I believe she already knew that…"

"Hey, wait! Where are we going to host the party anyway?"

"Your house."

"My house?"

"Well, we can't have it at Hinata's – Neji lives there; Tenten doesn't have a place anymore; I live with Shika so the only logical place is your house." Ino crossed her arms. Sakura sighed. "I never agreed to have the slumber party."

"Deal with it!" Ino snapped. "Now, Hinata, she's coming, right?" Hinata looked down. "I'm not very forceful, so when she said no, I… I resorted to drastic measures!" Sakura and Ino looked at each other. "How desperate?" Sakura asked, gently. "I… paid Hanabi-chan to convince her to go…"

Meanwhile, back at the Hyuuga estate in Tenten's room, Hanabi sat in a chair next to Tenten who looked close to hanging herself as Hanabi repeated the mantra she'd been chanting for the last thirty minutes. "Go to the party, go to the party, go to the party, go to the party…"

Back at the dojo, Hinata sighed. "I wonder if that was too much…" Ino shrugged. "If there's no bloodshed, it's not our problem." She then smirked evilly. "Now onto phase three…"

* * *

"I know you were lying." Neji said. Shikamaru sighed as he opened his eyes to find two angry Hyuuga eyes standing above him. "You're right." He said, slowly standing up and facing Neji. "My family is still in business with Chouji's family's restaurants and Ino's family's flower shops. Financially, we're perfectly secure."

"So you were just after information." It was a statement, not a question.

Shikamaru said nothing for a moment, his head tilted up at the clouds. "Yes."

"Why?" Shikamaru tilted his head back down. "Look," He began before he yawned. "If you're truly so curious, why don't you just ask your loudmouthed sensei and teammate. After all, they were the ones who annoyed me until I agreed to help them."

"Shikamaru!" Looking past the Hyuuga, he sighed. "It's like I have to help run this place." He muttered to himself as he walked away. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."

"You're trying to _what_?" Neji glared at Lee and Gai-sensei.

"We're trying to get you and Tenten to see you still have romantic feelings for each other!" Lee boomed, oblivious to Neji's growing annoyance. "Yosh! We were given the task to make sure that you regained your flame of love and adoration toward Tenten!"

"…I never had a 'flame of love and adoration' toward Tenten, I have no romantic feelings toward that insane woman and any attempts to get us back together will be met with failure." Neji paused. "And who gave–"

"I don't see why you're so upset, Hyuuga." Sasuke said, hands in his pockets as he and Naruto walked up to the group. "I don't recall anyone asking your opinion, Uchiha."

"Too bad, you're getting it. And if you didn't want them trying to fix you up, you could always ignore them until the interest died down." Neji scowled. "If you think that would deter _them_," he pointed at Gai and Lee who were doing "youthful" poses. "You're stupider than I thought you were." Sasuke's scowl soon matched his.

"Hey, Neji, if you think this won't work, why are you getting so upset over it?" Naruto, who had been surprisingly quiet up until this point, asked.

"…"

"Dobe has a point for once, Hyuuga."

"Hey!"

Neji scoffed and looked away. "I'm getting upset because if Tenten found out, she'd get mad–"

"YOUTHFUL FLAME OF LOVE AND ADORATION!"

"And her getting stressed isn't good for the baby." Neji continued as if Lee hadn't said anything. "Or, is it because it'll actually get your hopes up?" Sasuke shot back quickly.

"…Hn. I don't have time for this." And Neji stalked to the mens' locker room. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. I thought so."

"Naruto." Gai said, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Naruto looked at him and nodded, pulling out his cell phone, quickly sending a text to Sakura.

_Lee, Gai-sensei, Sasuke-teme and I did our parts; you girls are on now._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed with an incoming text from Sakura with a simple message.

_Phase four._


	4. Five Months

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** This is where the romance starts.

"Are you going to put the title, rating, summary, ect. in every chapter?" Yes.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Their tale is a sad one, one of love, betrayal, frustration and pettiness. They both met when they were twelve. Well, actually, Tenten-chan was about to turn thirteen, Neji-nii-san wouldn't turn thirteen until July, but that's not the point. They met when both of them began attending the dojo we all attend now and were put on Gai-sensei's team. I didn't know Tenten-chan that well then since I hadn't began attending the dojo yet, but Neji-nii-san had come home almost daily ranting and raving about how much "that girl" pissed him off. Really, I hadn't seen him that mad since Father told him that his father had passed.

"I noticed that as time passed, slowly – oh, so slowly – Neji's ranting became less hate-filled; he still clearly didn't like Tenten-chan, but he was more… quiet about it. A year passed and I reached the minimum age to join the dojo. When I did, I finally met Tenten-chan. In all honesty, I could see why Neji-nii-san hated her at first. I – I mean, I like Tenten-chan now, but… she came off as very loud and… in-your-face and basically the exact opposite of Neji-nii-san and every Hyuuga in the Hyuuga estate.

"Unfortunately, I didn't see a lot of Tenten-chan once training began. In fact, I didn't see much of Neji-nii-san, either. He would come to the dojo early, leave late. Sometimes, he'd even stay past dinner and I'd be asleep before he even came home. Once the ranking exams came, I didn't see _any_ of Neji-nii-san; it was almost as if he dropped off the face of the earth. Later, Father told me that Neji said he and "some girl on his team" were busy training for the ranking exam. I thought to myself, _'could that be Tenten-chan?'_ and then I wondered why Neji-nii didn't take the exam the previous year.

"It wasn't until later that I discovered that I too was entered into the exam. I watched Tenten-chan fight so hard only to lose in the end… I felt so bad for her, I knew that training with Neji-nii couldn't have been easy, but I didn't get to feel bad for her for long. Sometime after, I found out that I had to fight Neji-nii-san.

"I don't wish to remember the fight, but needless to say, I lost… in a painful, painful way that sent me into the hospital. Also, I didn't catch the second round, but somehow word had gotten back to Tenten-chan about what Neji-nii did to me. She came from her hospital room to visit me. That was the first time I truly met Tenten-chan.

"She seemed so… different from how she was with Neji-nii-san and Lee-san. She didn't shout, she didn't hit me, she seemed… defeated. Like her martial arts life was over before it had even begun. She apologized for what Neji-nii did to me. I was surprised the apologized on his behalf so easily. It was as if she _knew_ he was regretting it. I didn't believe her at the time… I accepted it none-the-less, though.

"Later, I heard that Naruto-kun beat Neji-nii in the second round. My initial thought was, _'Neji-nii-san's going to be very, very angry'_. But when we finally did cross paths at the Hyuuga estate, he didn't look angry like I expected; in fact, he looked quite calm, which surprised me. I remember what he said to me that morning. "Hinata-sama," It was the first time he didn't say my name with contempt and concealed rage. "I would like to… apologize… for what I did. You didn't deserve my mistreatment and I hope you will one day forgive me." Again, I was surprised. Quickly, I assured him that I was never mad and therefore, there was nothing to forgive. Then I mentioned that Tenten-chan had apologized on his behalf days before.

"Neji-nii-san scowled and muttered "I told her _I_ would do it." Before he shook his head and announced he was going to training.

"I noticed he seemed… happier then. Almost as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I… don't know exactly what happened that made him change…. But everyone in the Hyuuga estate noticed the change. Slowly, Tenten-chan started coming over to the Hyuuga estate more. The first time – I don't believe I'll ever forget this – she came over at five in the morning, stomping down the hall, waking me. I heard the slam of Neji-nii-san's door bursting open and Tenten-chan screaming, "If you think you can just… _abandon_ me and leave me with the psychos known as Gai-sensei and Lee for training with your freaking Uncle, you've got another thing coming, you white-eyed freak!" I didn't hear Neji-nii's response, but Tenten-chan let out a "TOO FUCKING BAD!" and there was a bunch of clattering before silence. I don't know what happened after that, but Neji-nii-san had come into my room after that, looking a bit like he had just come from battle. Looking back on it, and knowing Tenten-chan now, that's pretty accurate. Anyway, he looked at me and told me to tell Father that he wouldn't be able to make it to training that day.

"Honestly, I was surprised that he actually listened to Tenten-chan. You all know Neji-nii-san, he typically does whatever he wants whenever he wants to do it and doesn't care what anyone else says. Yet, he bent to Tenten-chan's will with very little resistance.

"Well, little for him anyway.

"I suppose at that point it shouldn't have been a surprise that a few months later, they started dating, much to the Elder's displeasure. They made it painfully clear that they didn't like Tenten-chan right from the beginning. Neji-nii-san bluntly told him that he didn't care.

"Throughout the course of their relationship, they were met with many, many obstacles; occasionally from Tenten-chan's family who kept going back and forth in whether or not they liked Neji-nii-san. I remember Tenten-chan used to rant to me about how her family was as moody as a pregnant woman – ironic now, I know – but mostly their obstacles came from the Elders who did practically everything in an attempt to end their relationship. I'm kind of surprised they didn't throw an elephant at Neji-nii and claim Tenten-chan did it.

"So when Neji-nii-san announced that he had plans to marry Tenten-chan and he didn't give a damn what the Elders thought, they began to think that perhaps they were "stuck with this woman" and, surprisingly, they didn't stop the wedding and for a year, they were silent.

"…and then… things kind of… spiraled. Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan were coming on two years together and they, naturally, wanted to have a baby. Unfortunately, Tenten-chan had yet to get pregnant. The Elders saw it as a time to strike. They… well… this is the part where it gets sad. Neji-nii-san was participating in another ranking exam and was noticeably stressed. They told Tenten-chan that Neji-nii-san's stress was stemmed from the fact that he was upset that she had yet to be pregnant.

"At first, Tenten-chan didn't believe him. But then… Neji-nii started getting more and more stressed and more and more angry. So she fell victim to the Elder's lies. I don't know what was worse: watching Tenten-chan slowly unravel or knowing what was going on and not doing anything. Not that I really _could_, but I could've told Tenten-chan what was going on. I could have disobeyed the Elder's rule of silence, but… I was scared. Scared of what the Elders would do when Tenten-chan became hostile toward them.

"So I kept silent. A couple of months passed without much rumble, but it was kind of like… a foreboding. You knew something was coming, you just didn't know when. Then it came. Tenten-chan told me that she had told Neji that perhaps they should divorce; that things just weren't the same anymore.

"Later, Neji-nii-san said he had to respect Tenten-chan's decision… no matter how much it may or may not hurt him. "Life will go on," He had said. "I have the next ranking exam to focus on." And so… the divorce papers were filed and Tenten-chan left the Hyuuga estate.

"I have to wonder that maybe, just maybe, if Neji-nii-san were a _little_ more persistent and didn't just trust that Tenten-chan was acting of her own free will or, perhaps, if Tenten-chan was a little less secretive as to _why_ she wanted a divorce… things would've been different. And the Elders wouldn't have won.

"Slowly, sadness turned into bitterness which turned into hatred. Neji-nii felt that Tenten-chan just gave up and that sickened him, and Tenten-chan felt betrayed that Neji-nii-san didn't come after her. They went a long time without even looking at each other, let alone talking. Neji-nii didn't even bother coming to the dojo. You all remember, right? No amount of convincing could get him to return. Eventually, Father said he was "sick of him being angry around the Hyuuga estate and the Hyuuga Corporation", and dragged him back here. Of course, Tenten-chan was here and they started arguing.

"Obviously, the arguing went on for… a long time. In fact, they still argue but I've noticed that it's slowly fading away. Neji-nii-san will probably deny this even on his deathbed, but… I've noticed that having Tenten-chan around again has made him very happy, having her pregnant with his child is just icing on his cake.

"I suppose _that_ is why I'm happy about her pregnancy. It's kind of like a "do over" button was pressed and Neji-nii-san is getting another chance at happiness. I want Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan to be happy. And who knows where it may lead now. And the best part – the Elders can't interfere because A) slowly, the need for them is fading away as times are changing, and so are the ways of the Hyuuga. Father's making changes and when I finally do inherit the company, I plan to make changes as well; and B) Now, there's a child involved and, forgive my bluntness, but the Elders are old-fashioned pricks. I bet now that Tenten-chan actually is pregnant, they're regretting trying so hard making them break up. It is karma at its very best.

"Yes, that is why I'm happy about her pregnancy." Hinata paused as she looked at all her friends who were listening to her tell her story; she smiled. "Does that answer your question Sasuke-san?"

* * *

Tenten sighed as she sat on the exam table, swinging her legs back and forth. "I was told that in a few months, I won't be able to see my feet." She said. "Will you really get that big?" Neji asked, leaning against a wall. At Tenten's glare, he realized the implications of what he said. "I… didn't mean that in a shallow way, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant. Sorry… this baby is making me all kinds of moody… and hungry. You know what sounds good? Popcorn. We should get some."

"After."

"Of course after. I'm not stupid, Neji." Before Neji had the chance to respond, Tsunade walked into the room. "Good morning Tenten, Neji."

"Good morning!"

"Hn."

"Okay Tenten, lay back and we'll see your baby." Tenten relaxed her body and lifted her shirt to show her swollen belly. "Okay then, this will be cold." Was the only warning Tenten got before a cold gel was placed on her belly. "Ah, crap, that is cold."

"Now, let's see… ah, there it is. See, there's your little one." Neji suddenly became a lot more interested and crossed the room to Tenten to get a better look. "See, you can see the head right there, there's the leg…" Tsunade motioned to the monitor where a blob was. "Wow… I think I love it already. Right, Neji?" Tenten turned to look at the Hyuuga only to find him staring intensely at the monitor. "I never really stopped to think about it, but there's an actual life inside of you." He said after awhile. "Yeah, this is sometimes when a lot of couples realize that their baby is an actual person." Tsunade said. "Speaking of it being a little person, would you like to know what gender your baby is?"

"Yes!" Tenten burst out. Then she paused. "Wait, no, a surprise would be better. No, wait! I want to know! Wait!" Tsunade looked at her blankly and Neji just shook his head. "Yeah… yeah… yeah, I wanna know. I wanna know if I was right about it being a girl. I wanna know. Final answer. Neji?" She looked at him. "I would like to know."

"Alright," Tsunade began. "Well, if you turn back to the monitor…"

* * *

In the car after the doctor's appointment, Tenten stared at the print off of the sonogram. She seemed to be fond of staring at the picture, at her stomach, then back at the picture as if her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that their baby was in there. "We're here." Neji said pulling into a parking spot outside the dojo. "The dojo? Why are we here?"

"I figured the sooner we told everyone what we're having, the better, right? Haruno and Yamanaka wouldn't shut up if they found out you were keeping it from them."

"True. Alright. Here." She handed him the picture of their baby. "Why are you giving this to me?" Neji said, taking it. "You deserve to be baffled too." Neji looked down at the picture, then at Tenten's stomach, much like she did earlier. "So weird, huh?" Tenten smiled. "Yeah…"

"Anyway, we should get going, right?" Tenten opened her door. "God, I never realized how exhausting standing was…"

"Tennie-chan!" Sakura and Ino squealed when Neji and Tenten entered the dojo. "Hey. I'm gonna go sit."

"You have to tell us what you're having! Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled across the dojo. "C'mere!"

"NEJI! TENTEN!" Lee's voice boomed. "YOU KNOW WHAT GENDER YOUR BABY IS?"

"Shut up, idiot." Neji snapped. "Yes, we know." Tenten let out a relieved sigh as she sat on the floor. "Oh, my back hurts too. Damn pregnancy."

"Yeah, yeah, reproduction's a bitch, _what are you having, woman_?!" Ino screeched, being almost as loud as Lee. "Stop screaming and I'll tell you!"

"Fine. Sorry." Tenten sighed. "Alright. Well, Neji has the sonogram picture," She reached up for the picture and he handed it to her without hesitation. Tenten held it up. "See, her head is facing right at us. Really, this was an awesome time to take a picture."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Sakura cooed. "Yeah, but it's kinda weird-lookin'." Naruto stated, squinting at the picture. Sakura shoved him to the ground. "Shut up, idiot! Tenten-chan's baby is not weird-looking!"

"Yeah!" Ino agreed. "Her baby is adorable!" Hinata blinked, her mind centering on one thing. "Her?" Instantly, Sakura and Ino stopped beating up Naruto. Tenten nodded. "It's a baby girl!" She said, grinning.

"Yes, Tenten was right and she wouldn't shut up about it at the doctor's office." Neji said, as he headed toward the men's locker room. "You're just pissed because I was right!" Tenten shouted after him. "Aw… little… what was her name again?" Sakura asked.

"Haya. Little baby Haya."

"Little Haya. Her arrival is anticipated." Tenten rubbed her stomach. "Mm, it is indeed."

* * *

"Yay! Slumber party time~!" Ino sang, throwing her arms – and some makeup she was holding – in the air. "Ow!" Sakura, who had gotten hit by blush, rubbed her forehead. "Why are we even having a random sleepover? It's not like we can have actual fun." Tenten complained as she eased herself onto the bed, lying on her back. "God, I'm never getting up again."

"That's not true, Tenten-chan." Hinata said, from her spot on the floor. "We can still have fun. Granted, you, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan can't get drunk…"

"Which was the best part of a stupid sleepover!" Tenten rubbed her stomach. "I don't think Haya will react too well to alcohol."

"You're right." Sakura said. "Well, to be fair,_ you_ can't drink. Sakura and I can." Ino said, going through her makeup box. "Maybe this time we'll actually get Hina-chan drunk too!"

"Ino-chan, no."

"No fair! You can't get Hinata drunk without my getting drunk too! You have to wait six months. I'll force Neji to be a father to his daughter and care for her for the night." Sakura, Ino and Hinata all shared a look. "I have an idea! Let's play a game." Sakura said, readjusting her spot on her bed. "Tenten, think you can make room for Hinata?"

"…Kay. Gimme a second." After some squirming, Tenten finally got up and pressed her back against the wall, sitting cross-legged and Hinata silently sat on the bed. "Okay, this game is simple. Someone asks a question and you have to answer honestly." Sakura said.

"Let's start with firsts! Okay, Tenten, you're first. Who was your first...crush? Wait, let me guess!" She said before Tenten could even open her mouth. "Neji, right?" Tenten nodded. "Neji was a lot of my firsts," she said with a smile. "My first crush, my first love, my first boyfriend, my first husband..." Then the smile faded and her face settled into a glare. "My first ex-husband, the first guy I wanna kill, my first bastard of an ex to get me fucking pregnant, my first –"

"OKAY!" Ino said. "I... Think we get it." Tenten crossed her arms. "I love Haya, but really? Fucking really?"

"I _told_ you not to drink at the reception. I _told_ you that something bad could happen what with all the men around. "No, Sakura." you said "What's the worst that could happen?" you said."

"In my defense, it was really good wine."

"But was it worth getting stuck with Neji again?"

"…well… I suppose it's not _all_ bad…" Tenten once again looked at her stomach. "I mean, because of that idiot, I got Haya-chan."

"And you and Neji do seem to have a twisted form of chemistry. It was like that before you guys split, too." Ino said. "Yeah, well, it obviously didn't do shit in the end. He still let the Elders control him."

"T-that's not true!" Simultaneously, all three of the women in the room looked at Hinata, who looked like she wanted to hide. "Neji-nii-san… he still cares for you, Tenten-chan!" Tenten scoffed. "Really! He… he…" Panicking, Hinata looked to Ino, eyes screaming for help. "Hey, Tenten," Ino said casually, grabbing Hinata's hand and a purple nail polish. "Neji helps you a lot more than you know."

"I know, I know. Taking me in, giving me the best medical care and I know he'll actually take responsibility for his kid."

"That's not what I meant."

"Tenten," Sakura said gently. "Did you ever stop and think about how you could attend such an expensive dojo like ours?" Tenten blinked and thought. "Well, whenever I talk to Gai-sensei about it, he just says that it was "taken care of". So I figured not to look a gift horse in the mouth and…" It clicked. "Wait, are you saying that Neji… no. Well, when we first got together and throughout our marriage, sure, I could see that, but…" Her brows furrowed. "No. But… no. But…" She looked at Hinata who looked back at her, then looked away. "Neji… is one confusing motherfucker." Sakura grabbed Hinata's other hand and began painting it a deeper purple. "See, he clearly still cares or else he would've had you leave the dojo ages ago."

And Tenten was confused.

* * *

In all honesty, if I _had_ to pick a favorite chapter... this wouldn't be it. But it's a necessary hurdle. On another note, how is it that I _always_ forget how to post right when I go to post? Never fails.


	5. Six Months

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** I… have received a surprising number of complaints over the fact that I made Tenten have a girl and not a boy. First of all, seriously? No offense, but that's a stupid thing to get all butt hurt about. It's a baby in a story, calm your tits.

Secondly, it's my story. If you want a story where Tenten has a boy, write one yourself.

I'm sorry if I come across as uber-bitchy but seriously, what's wrong with having a baby girl? I hope all the people who complain end up having baby girls should they decide to reproduce. It just goes to show that people will complain about _anything_. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GIVING ME A MILLION DOLLARS? WHAT IF I WANTED TEN MILLION? GOD, DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT _ME_?"

Here I introduce Tenten's parents. I hope you enjoy them and if not, oh well. They're there now.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Tenten whined as she sat on the ground in the practice area outside. "So go home." Neji said, not pausing his training. "No one said you had to come with me. Besides, didn't Tsunade say you had to rest?"

"I'm sitting, aren't I?" Neji sighed. Tenten lay back on her elbows, staring into the sky.

"_Did you ever stop and think about how you could attend such an expensive dojo like ours?"_

Tenten sat bolt upright and stared intently at Neji. _'He wouldn't… why would he, it really makes _no_ sense. I just don't–' _

"Oh!" Tenten said and immediately put a hand to her stomach. This caused Neji to pause in his training and come over to her. "What's wrong?" He squatted down next to her. "Is Haya okay?" Acting impulsively, Tenten grabbed his hand and put it on her swollen stomach. Neji looked at her surprised. "Tenten, what…?"

"Wait."

She said it so softly that Neji couldn't help but do as she said. After a few moments, he felt a small thump against his hand. He looked at Tenten inquisitively before smiling. "She's kicking?"

"She's kicking."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Tenten smiled and Neji felt another thump on his hand and Tenten got a pained look on her face. "Oh, that was on my bladder." She started struggling. "Help me up." Quickly, Neji stood and pulled Tenten to her feet. The woman began running – as well as she could – to the bathroom inside.

* * *

"Okay, so we need this outfit, this outfit, and this outfit and… ooh! This one has swords on it!"

"Tenten, that's for boys."

"I don't care, we're getting it. Ooh, I wonder what other weapon clothes are here…"

"All of which are for little boys."

"Well, maybe I'll have a seamstress make it into a little girl's outfit. Or, I'll just rip it into a dress. That'll make it look like it was for a girl." Neji looked at Tenten as he was leaning on the shopping cart. "Tenten, we do have a nursery full of clothes and everything for a baby. We even have maids who will help take care of Haya."

"Yeah, we're not doing that." Neji blinked. "Why?" The question didn't come out harshly, but merely curiously. "Well, I don't want Haya to be raised by maids; I want her to be raised by us. It's going to be a pain in the ass, but I want to wake up at three in the morning to feed her; I want to actually see her start to crawl and I'll be damned if I let a maid see it before I do."

Looking away to hide his smile, Neji nodded. "That sounds reasonable and responsible." He looked back at her as she was going through clothes again. "So, about the name…"

"Hm?" Tenten held up a pink tutu. "I actually like this. I wonder if Haya will be a ballerina like you."

"I was wondering how you – _it's not ballet_!" Tenten laughed. "If you say so, Hyuuga." Neji glared at her. "As I was saying, how exactly did you come up with the name Haya?"

At this, Tenten froze as she put the tutu in the cart. "Uh… it just came to me?"

"That sounded like a question."

"…you want the honest answer?"

"Please." There was a significant pause as Tenten browsed through more clothes before finally deciding to move into the toy section; Neji followed. "Well, remember when Hanabi-chan and I were in your room?"

"_What. Are you two. Doing in here?" In a fluid motion, Tenten placed the lid back on the box and slid it back under the bed. "What does it look like?" Hanabi asked. "We're looking for things of yours to sell online. We'll make millions!"_

"_Although, putting it into perspective, you guys already have millions of dollars…" Tenten said, contemplatively, standing up. "But the idea of pissing you off was just too great to ignore." She ended with a smile. Neji appeared to be visibly shaking with rage. "Get. Out. Both of you. And drop anything you might've attempted to steal." His gaze shifted back and forth between the two women. "Don't look at me, all I found was a business address book. Honestly, Nii-san, you're so boring." Hanabi pouted. "I suppose we could still get a couple thousand for underwear… but I ain't touchin' those."_

_Neji looked at Tenten. "And you? What are you attempting to steal?" Tenten was jerked out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, nothing. All I found were boxes. Attached to your shoes, ne, Neji?"_

"…_Both of you just get out."_

"Yes, I remember." Neji scowled. "What of it?"

"Well, remember those shoe boxes I said I found?"

"Yes."

"Well, I lied, I didn't exactly find shoes in them."

"…so what _did_ you find?"

"…A photo of your mother and letters from your dad to your mom. Her name was Haya, right? She was just so pretty." Neji's first reaction was anger. "You went through my personal belongings? What damn right did you…" Then he realized what Tenten said and his harsh look softened. "She was a lovely woman, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Tenten pressed a button on a toy and it came to life with the roar of a lion. "Gah! We're not gettin' that one, it'll send me into early labor." She then picked up a book. "A is for aardvark. B is for ball. C is for cat. Intense read. What'll come next? D is for dog! Wow! Totally didn't see that coming!"

"So, wait, you named our daughter after my mother?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose." She tossed the book into the cart.

"I see." Silently, Neji walked over to Tenten and turned her away from the toys. "Hey, Neji, I was–" She was abruptly cut off when she found herself in Neji's arms, albeit a little awkwardly with her expanded stomach. "Neji?"

"Thank you."

"…no problem." He then released her. "Seriously. I know how hard it is for you to do nice things, let alone for me."

"I-it's not that hard… hey! I can do nice things for people!" Neji smiled. "You never fail to surprise me." Tenten blindly grabbed another toy and threw it in the cart before turning to Neji, but looking at her shoes. "Say, Neji, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She looked up at him. "Why didn't you ever… y'know what, never mind, it's not important."

"Hn?" Tenten got behind the cart and pushed it past the Hyuuga. "I told you, it's not important. I think we're done here; my feet and back hurt and I wanna go home."

"…okay."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER?!" A voice boomed as Neji and Tenten pulled up in his car. "That voice… it sounds familiar, ne, Neji?" Tenten turned in time to see the exasperated look on the Hyuuga's face. Automatically, her face brightened and she leapt out of the car. "Papa!" She squealed in glee. A big, burly man turned away from Hiashi, who he was yelling at and grinned. "Tennie-chan!" The woman next to him smiled, but said nothing. Immediately, Tenten ran into her father's arms. "What are you doing here? Hello, Mama."

"Hello, Tennie-chan."

"Well, we were visiting your grandmother in China when word got back to us that you were pregnant. We didn't believe it until we went to your apartment and you were moved out. I nearly kicked the door down."

Standing next to the car, Neji sighed. It really was bothersome to deal with Tenten's family. Walking up behind Tenten, he nodded to her mother. "Nanami-chan, it is nice to see you again." He said, intentionally ignoring her husband.

The woman brightened considerably. "Hello, Neji-kun! How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"I've been well." And then Neji turned to Tenten's father. "Shichiro-sama."

"Hyuuga. I hear you're the one who got my daughter pregnant."

"Why else would she be here?" Shichiro glared at Neji. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GETTING AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE TENTEN-CHAN PREGNANT?!"

"Spreading my seed in an attempt to take over the world."

"You're so arrogant and sarcastic and it pisses me off! What the hell did my daughter ever see in you?!"

"Shichiro-kun," Nanami said gently. "You're causing a scene."

"Must I have you escorted out again, Shichiro-san?" Hiashi spoke. "I hate Hyuugas! You all think you're entitled to treat my daughter like shit!"

"We took Tenten-san in, gave her a roof over her head, she and the baby have the best medical care and when she does give birth, she will have the best room in the hospital." Hiashi said. "How exactly is that mistreating her?"

"Papa," Tenten said, putting her hand on her father's arm. "It's alright."

"And you!" Shichiro turned to his daughter. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE PREGNANT?"

"Because she knew you'd come bursting in screaming?" Neji offered. "Neji-kun, you aren't helping." Nanami said gently.

"How did you even find out I was pregnant?" Tenten asked, ignoring Neji and her mother. Shichiro crossed his arms. "I got a call from Hiashi and he told me." He looked at the elder Hyuuga. "So thanks for that, I guess." Then he glared at Neji. "I still hate you."

"I know."

"No, you don't understand! I fucking _hate_ you. With every fiber of my being."

"I think I've heard this somewhere before." He looked at Tenten who flushed. "Do you have any idea what your grandmother said when we told her you were pregnant with her great-grandchild?!"

"'Gee, I'm surprised I lived this long'?" Tenten guessed.

"NO!" Pause. "Well, yes, but…"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside?" Hiashi asked, looking toward the sidewalk where passersby were staring at the people arguing in front of the Hyuuga estate.

When the group entered the house, Hanabi squealed coming down the stairs. "Shichiro-kun! Nanami-chan!" And she ran into Shichiro's arms. "Hello, Hanabi-chan." Nanami said. "How's your sister?" Shichiro asked. "I don't know. HEY, HINATA!" She yelled up the stairs.

From the doorway, Neji rubbed his temples. "Hey," he said to a maid passing by. "In the car, there are things for the baby, put them in the nursery."

"Hai, Neji-sama."

"Ano… was I called?" Hinata asked, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "Oh!" She smiled at Tenten's parents then bowed. "How have you two been?"

"Hinata," Hiashi said before they could answer. "Bring some tea; we'll be in the meeting room."

"Hai, Father." And with that, the shy girl scurried off. "If everyone will just come this way…"

"Why do I have a feeling this will end up going very badly?" Tenten asked when Hiashi led her parents, and Hanabi, away. "Probably because it will." Neji sighed. "Do you want to go? It could stress you out."

"…yeah… we probably should. Papa may destroy something; he has such a bad temper."

'_Takes one to know one.'_ Neji thought, but wisely chose not to speak it. "Let's go then."

"You wanna know what I have against that boy?" Shichiro roared as Hinata served tea. "I never really had a problem with him before, granted, I wasn't too fond of him or his family, seeing as how all you people seem to have a lot of secrets and hidden agendas, but he seemed respectful, he treated my daughter with like a princess and he made her happy, so I didn't turn him into Swiss cheese." He looked at Tenten, who was distracted by her belly. "And then he broke her heart."

Immediately, Tenten looked up. "My heart was not broken!"

"You cried for months."

"I… I did _not_ cry for months!"

"Tenten-chan," Nanami said, quietly. "Don't you think it's about time you told Neji-kun what truly happened that day?" Tenten looked at her mother, at Neji (who suddenly got really tense) then at her cup of tea. "Um…"

"What is there left to say?" Neji asked. "She requested a divorce, we got a divorce. End of story."

"There's more to the story than that!" Hinata blurted out, then covered her mouth with a squeak. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn."

"No, Hinata." Hiashi said from his place at the head of the table. "I think the truth needs to be spoken at last. Tell everyone what happened."

"I… um… well…" Hinata looked at her sister who nodded. This would ruin everyone's work, but… "Tenten-chan… she was the victim of a cruel, cruel lie. Because Neji-nii-san, when you were participating in the ranking exams a few years ago, you were noticeably stressed and…" she looked at her cousin, who was staring at her intently. "The… the Elders told Tenten-chan that you were mad at her for not being able to conceive. And…"

"There was evidence to back it up!" Tenten suddenly shouted, slamming her tea cup down. "Why else would you act so distant toward me?! Like… like you were ashamed to even be with me!"

"I was never ashamed to be with you!" Neji shouted back. "I loved you!"

"Then why didn't you ever come after me?" Neji looked taken aback for a moment. "Why weren't you honest with me? If you just told me that the Elders had told you lies…" He sighed and sat back, looking at Tenten across from him. "I had no idea you wanted me to come after you; I thought a divorce was what you wanted… so I respected your wishes."

Tenten buried her face in her hands, not knowing what to say.

Everyone was silent, even Shichiro didn't break it. Surprisingly, it was Nanami who broke it. "If I may," she began. "I am happy that Neji-kun got Tenten-chan pregnant. I always thought that he was perfect for her. This way is kind of like a do-over." She smiled. "And seriously, Shichiro-kun, stop acting like you hate Neji-kun; he's the only one who isn't afraid of you."

"So does that mean it's true?" Tenten asked, face still in her hands. "You've been paying for me to stay at the dojo? Sakura and Ino told me that you were."

'_I knew he wasn't acting alone!'_ Neji immediately thought. "It's true." He spoke after a pause. "I knew you nor could your parents afford you to stay there. I started paying for it immediately after your year of free membership was up."

"I figured you did after we started dating, but… though, that does explain why I was never had to pay…" She removed her face from her hands and looked at Neji before looking away. _'So that means he… and I… and…'_ Tenten stood up. "I need some air." And she left the room.

Shichiro shook his head. "See? Full of secrets and hidden agendas these Hyuugas."

* * *

"So you told 'em what happened, huh?" Ino said nonchalantly the next day at the dojo. "I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Don't worry about it, Hina-chan." Sakura said. "I suppose it's better that it happened this way." Ino said. "I really didn't have a plan of where to go from here."

"Then why did you – oh, never mind."

"So you're saying all that work was wasted?" Shikamaru said. "Apparently so~!" Ino sang, clearly not too heartbroken over her plan having crumbled. "Oh well, what happened next, Hinata-chan?"

"Tenten-chan stayed locked up in her room and not even her parents could get her to come out. Neji-nii-san stayed at work all night."

Back at the Hyuuga estate, Neji hesitated slightly outside of Tenten's door before he mustered up the courage to knock. When she opened the door, he offered her a small smile.

Slowly, she smiled back and opened the door wider and stepped aside so he could come in and closed the door behind him.

At the dojo, Hinata fretted. "I hope they'll both be alright and they'll at least talk things out…"


	6. Seven Months

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** Okay people. Seriously. Just a baby. I've started removing anonymous reviews that basically spout off stupidity. Complaints of the baby's gender is stupid and borderline sexist. Don't make me completely turn off anonymous reviews.

On a lighter note, there are only two more chapters after this. Whether that's a "yay!" moment or a "boo!" moment is up to you all to decide.

On another note, _I hated writing this chapter_.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"Now, you're sure you'll be alright without us here?" Nanami asked, holding onto her daughter's hands outside of the front gate of the Hyuuga estate. "I mean, so much has changed these past couple weeks and I feel like we hardly got to see each other at all…"

"I'll be fine, Mama. I have an amazing support system here. And the thing with Neji…" Tenten shook her head and smiled. "Things will be fine. The real issue is the aches."

"Oh, yes, I do not miss those of pregnancy." Nanami chuckled. "But promise me you'll take it easy. I know how much you love to move around… it's something you inherited from your father and from what I can tell, Haya-chan will have it too."

"Gai-sensei and Lee said they were preparing a chair for me so I can watch the fights at the dojo without actually having to sit on the floor and never getting up again."

"Nanami!" Shichiro called, leaning against a taxi. "C'mon, we've got a plane to catch."

"Alright, Shichiro-kun." Nanami released her daughter's hands and went to stand by him. "If we aren't here when you give birth, send pictures of our granddaughter." Shichiro said. "I will." Tenten promised. "And as soon as I'm able to, I'll bring her to visit grandmother."

"Good." Shichiro looked up and saw Neji watching from the front porch. "Tell the Hyuuga that if he hurts you or my granddaughter, I'll kill him."

"I'll… be sure to pass on the message."

And with that, Tenten's parents were gone.

Slowly, Tenten made her way back inside and up the – grueling – stairs. Entering her room, she was greeted by Sakura, Hinata and Ino. "Honestly, you'd think you guys lived here or something you're here so much." Tenten eased herself onto her bed. "I mean, beside Hina-chan, she actually does live here. God, I am never getting up again." She exhaled. "What were we talking about?"

"You were telling us about what happened the other day with Neji! Now spill." Ino said.

"Oh, right, well, he came into my room and–" Tenten was cut off by her phone ringing on the other side of the room. "Shit. Can one of you bring me my phone?" Hinata leapt up, picked up the phone and gave it to Tenten. "Thanks, Hinata. Hello?" Tenten spoke into the phone.

"_Hi, is this… Tenten?_"

"Um, yes?"

"_Oh, good! My name is Suzu Akiyama and I work for the Konoha Chronicle._"

"Oh yeah, my friend Sakura reads that." At this, Sakura looked up, curious. "_That's great! Well, uh, I'll just get right to the point then. My boss would like you for the cover of our latest magazine. I'll also be doing an interview, if that's okay._"

"Wait, wait, wait. You want _me_ for the cover? _Why_?" All three girls now had their attention on Tenten.

"_Well, you're pregnant with Neji Hyuuga's baby also you're his ex-wife, right? Everyone wants to know the details!_"

"Details?"

"_Yes! I'm a new reporter and the fact that my boss wanted me to cover this story is huge for me! Please say you'll do it._"

"Um… I… suppose, I could do it…"

"_Oh, my God! Thank you so much! Now, for the cover, please wear a form-fitting top; we need to show off your beautiful baby bump. Can you come in on Saturday?_"

"Yeah, that should be good. Can I bring someone along?"

"_You are highly encouraged to bring Hyuuga-san. Well, that's all I called for. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Saturday! Ja ne!_" Click.

Slowly, Tenten ended her end of the call and looked at her friends. "The Konoha Chronicle wants me for the cover." She said with disbelief in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Ino shrieked.

* * *

"_Neji-sama._" Neji's intercom spoke. "_Tenten-san is here and she's… not stopping._" Seconds later, Tenten burst through Neji's door. "Neji!"

Neji looked at her, and then pushed the button on his intercom. "Thank you for the three second warning." Then he turned his attention to the pregnant woman. "Why are you here? Aren't your feet tired?"

"Yes, my feet are tired, and so is the rest of me." Neji pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit."

"And to answer your first question," Tenten said as she sat down. "I'm here because I got a phone call from the Konoha Chronicle today." Neji rose an eyebrow. "They want to interview me and put me on the cover of their magazine."

"Why?"

"Apparently, it's a big deal that I'm carrying your baby."

"Hn… are you going to do it?"

"I already said I would. The woman said she was a rookie reporter." Neji turned to his computer. "Name?"

"Suzu Akiyama."

Neji typed the name into his computer and stared at the screen intently. "No criminal past, no record of being a shady reporter, no recorded murder attempts… she's clean. Okay, you can go."

"How nice to know that I have your permission, _father_." Tenten rolled her eyes. "But still. I forgot just how large your company is. Everybody knows it, ne?"

"We own a lot of business in Japan, Tenten. Of course we're well-known."

"Yes, well… I never had to deal with it before." Pause. "Well, there was that one persistent guy with the camera at our wedding… I assumed he was a wedding photographer." At this, Neji's face darkened. "He was taken care of."

"You said that."

Neji stood up and walked around his desk, standing directly in front of Tenten. "I'm coming with you to this interview. And don't think you can–"

"Good."

"…I wasn't expecting such an easy agreement, but good. If anyone stresses you out, I'm cancelling the interview."

"Accepted."

* * *

A slender blonde woman came bouncing up to the couple. "Tenten-san, Hyuuga-san! I'm so glad you came!"

"Hn." Neji grunted. Tenten smiled. "I'm… kinda excited for this, Akiyama-san."

"Oh, please, call me Suzu. Now, Tenten-san, first I'll send you to makeup and get you looking better than normal, then you'll go into hair. A fashion consultant may want to change what you're wearing, I told them not to, though. We want you to be as comfortable as possible." Neji gave the woman a hard, icy stare. "Your life will get really hard if she gets stressed out."

"Neji." Tenten glared at him and he returned the glare before sighing.

Suzu looked panicked for a second before regaining her smile. "Hyuuga-san, you can sit behind the photographer if you wish; we've prepared a chair and everything."

"Hn."

"Tenten-san, please follow me." Suzu led Tenten to a room and gently pushed her in. "This is Tenten-san!" She announced to all the makeup artists and hair stylists. "Please make her look super good, alright?" Suzu left the room and a man danced – yes danced – up to Tenten. He patted the buns on her head and tsked. "Girl, what have you done to your hair? You look like a panda."

"I like my hair styled the way it is."

"Well, that is because I have not yet done it." He guided her to a chair. "Sit, lovely." A pulled out a pair of scissors and a bottle of hairspray. He turned the chair to the mirror and grinned. "I'm going to make you look fabulous!" He sang.

Inwardly, Tenten panicked.

An hour later, Tenten, face made up and hair loose, cut and curled waddled – yes waddled – to the white screen where she was guided.

"Hello, Tenten-chan!" The photographer waved and smiled. "Now, we want this cover to be finger-licking good, alright? Hyuuga-kun was telling me that you've never modeled and we need to make this super stress free for you, right? I totally understand! I care about not stressing you out. And also, not losing my job." She muttered under her breath. "Now first, give us a smile."

Awkwardly, Tenten smiled.

"Now, give us a less-awkward smile."

"Uh…"

"Okay, maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Imagine… imagine…" The photographer looked around and her eyes landed on Neji. "Imagine that Hyuuga-kun just told you the best news ever or he… told a really funny joke."

Tenten smirked. "Neji telling a joke… what would the joke be, 'what did one boring business man say to the other boring business man'?"

Neji glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Uh… um…"

"Tenten," Neji called out. "Talk about weapons."

Instantly, Tenten perked up. "Okay! Well, let's start with swords! See, when you pick up a sword…"

"Take pictures." Neji ordered the photographer. Immediately, the photographer began snapping away.

"Which leads me to kunais," Tenten ranted. "I, personally, think they would make a kick ass ninja tool, but that's beside the point."

* * *

"Alright, Tenten-san, now we have the interview portion." Suzu said laptop on her lap and poised to take notes and then pulled out a tape recorder. "I'm old school, so I'll also be recording this. Is that okay?"

Tenten looked at Neji, who was sitting beside her quietly before she nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, first question, Tenten-san, do you know what gender baby you're having?"

"Yes, it's a girl, her name will be Haya."

Suzu began typing away on her laptop. "Haya… that's a pretty name, any specific attachment to it?"

"I… uh… well… it was Neji's mother's name."

"Ooh, how interesting! Well, on that topic, what exactly is your relationship with Hyuuga-san now?"

"Um… well…" Tenten began before Neji interrupted. "No comment." This, clearly, was not the answer Suzu wanted if the look on her face was any indication. "Oh, come on! Comment!"

"Our relationship is a lot better than it was seven months ago." Tenten said. "The Hyuugas have taken me in and given me the best care. Neji has gone to every appointment and has taken really good care of me."

Suzu nodded. "How did you react when you found out you were pregnant with Neji Hyuuga's baby?"

Tenten paused as she remembered.

"_You were also… making out… with Neji-nii-san at the reception."_

"…"

_Hinata shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I… do not know what happened after awhile because, well, I was surrounded by family and well-wishers but… before the party ended… both you and Neji-nii-san were gone."_

"…_I need to sit down." _

"_Tenten-chan?"_

"_I… feel sick."_

"I didn't react too well to the news. At first, I admit that I didn't really want to be pregnant with Neji's baby, I mean, isn't that every divorcee's nightmare to be pregnant with their ex's baby? I hated it. I hated you." She said to Neji.

"I know."

Suzu smiled. "I noticed you said "hated". So you two no longer hate each other? Because it was heard that you and Hyuuga-san went through a very bitter divorce." Tenten tilted her head. "What are you asking, exactly?"

"Are you two back together? Or will you get back together in the future?"

"…no comment."

"Yeah, I kind of saw that coming… alright, next question! Do you still have feelings for Hyuuga-san?"

Tenten scowled. "Seriously?" Neji suddenly snapped out of his previous bored look and glowered at Suzu as if demanding her to choose her next words carefully.

Suzu smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but these are questions my boss says the world wants answers to."

"Alright." Tenten relaxed on the chair she was sitting on. "I'll answer every romantic-based question with this answer: Neji and I are doing great, we're on… actually really damn good terms and we're both just really focused on her." She pointed at her belly. "And I deny any accusation to the counter." She crossed her arms.

* * *

Her name was Akane Hyuuga and she didn't understand why Neji and Tenten were looking at her shocked and confused. "I-I don't think I understand…" Tenten said. "You want us… to take your baby."

"No, no, of course not! I love my sweet little Naoki. However, since you two will soon have a baby, I thought it would be helpful to have some experience."

"We're having a girl." Neji said, blandly.

"Yes, but any experience is good experience, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Akane put the baby into Tenten's arms. "Naoki is seven months old. The first thing you'll learn is how painful it is to be separate from your baby. However, I _really_ want to sleep. Please do this for me; it's only for a day."

Tenten looked into the pearly eyes of the baby boy. "We'll do it."

An hour later, Tenten was staring at Naoki as he played on the floor, banging his toys on the floor. "I have no idea what I'm doing." She said. Naoki looked her and tilted his head then responded in gibberish. Tenten nodded. "I see... that is a brilliant point, Naoki-kun."

"Tenten." Said person turned to see Neji, standing as far away as possible. "Hey… why are you all the way over there? Are you afraid of Naoki-kun?"

"…No."

"You don't have to–"Tenten began to struggle, kicking out her feet and flailing. "Argh. Help!"

Neji was instantly in front of her and helped her to stand. "Okay, okay. Thanks."

"Hn."

"As I was saying, you don't have to be afraid of Naoki-kun. He's not going to judge you."

"…I've never been around a baby before." Tenten smiled at him. "Aw! Is Neji-kun afraid to mess up?"

"…"

Tenten looked at Naoki for a brief moment, then at Neji. "See, this is the part where I'd pick him up and bringing him to you, but if I bend down, I'll fall over and if I squat, I'll never get back up." Slowly, Neji sat down in front of the infant, who held up his toy truck.

Then he proceeded to speak gibberish at him.

"He's explaining his toy to you!" Tenten smiled as she sat back down. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious. Naoki-kun, is that your favorite toy?" Naoki looked at Tenten and smiled largely as if she just told him the meaning of life. "…how are you so confident in what to do?" Neji asked quietly. "To be honest, I'm not. I'm terrified if what I do will make him cry or hurt him or kill him… and then he looks at me like "even though you aren't my mother, if she trusts you, so do I". I also think about how Haya will look when she's born. I hope she has your eyes."

"She probably will; they're a dominant trait."

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

Pause.

"You know I do want a boy at some point."

"Yeah, get your other ex wife to give you one."

* * *

I've gotten some complaints about the spacing and whatnot, so I've tried to make it clear who was saying what and when the next scene is happening. If it's still not clear, tough.


	7. Eight Months

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** I hated this month, too. (Reference to the last chapter's authoress note.) "How is the labor going to go"/"How in depth are you going to go into the labor?" SPOILER!: Not very. I have never experienced labor myself and therefore, I really just bullshit my way through the whole labor process.

"You know, you are an epic bitch."/"You have _really_ sarcastic humor." To which I answer, yes I am and yes, I do. I've also gotten comments saying that you love my type of humor. Thank you! I feel so accepted.

Oh, and on an unrelated note, I am officially back in school. So the next chapter may be awhile down the line. Or it may be next week. It's up to me! Yay freedom!

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"You're huge."

"Fuck you."

"No, I mean it. You're, like, massive. Pretty sure you could start your own country." Tenten glared at Hanabi. "Die in a fire." She put her head in her hands. "Do you know how long it's gonna take me to get my post-Haya body back?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you have Gai-sensei as your sensei. You'll have it back in a couple months." Hanabi pulled out her phone and looked at Tenten, who was lying on her bed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Neji said–" Tenten was cut off by her door suddenly opening and a man stepping through it. "Hanabi," He said, getting the younger woman's attention. "Leave. Tenten-san and I to talk."

Hanabi looked ready to protest then she looked at Tenten before she stood up. "I'll be back later, Tenten." She made eye contact with the man before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Once the door was latched, the man spoke. "Tenten, I am–"

"I know who you are. Or rather, I know _what_ you are. You're one of the elders right? Hachirou Hyuuga. You're one of the people who made my life here a living hell."

Hachirou cleared his throat. "Yes, well, times have changed, haven't they?"

"…why are you here?"

"Well, the other Elders and I were talking about your… predicament… and we've come to a unanimous decision: you and Neji should be married."

Tenten blinked.

Downstairs, Neji was just walking into the Hyuuga estate when he heard the cry of, "_**YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!**_" and he sighed. _'Tenten…'_

"Hanabi-sama, what are you doing?" He asked when he reached the outside of Tenten's room only to see Hanabi outside of it with her ear pressed against the door. "Shh, nii-san, shut up!"

"…what are you doing?"

"Hachirou-sama's in there talking to Tenten." The color drained from Neji's face. "What? What is he doing in there?"

"I don't know, these doors are too damn thick, but Tenten just screamed."

"Yes, I heard that. Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm going in." And Neji opened the door and he and Hanabi only had a second to move out of the way before a lamp came crashing through the door, hitting the wall behind them.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Tenten screamed, grasping for something – anything – to throw at Hachirou. Her hand grasped another lamp – this time from the end table to her right and threw it, narrowly missing the man and instead hitting the wall next to the doorway. "I'll be back to talk to you after the baby is born." Hachirou said. "DON'T COME BACK EVER!" When Hachirou left, Neji decided to speak. "What the _hell_ happened here?"

"Yeah, Tenten, I don't think I've seen you that mad since Neji-nii-san told you that women wouldn't be able to fight as well as men." Hanabi said, ignoring her cousin's glare. Tenten was breathing heavily before she looked at Neji. "I think that almost sent me into pre-mature labor."

"Well, don't get angry like that, then!"

"I couldn't help it, that man just… ugh! He pissed me off."

"What happened?"

"Well, first, he said that _the Elders_ decided that we need to remarry, you know, for the good of the baby and _not_ the stupid fucking Hyuuga name. I said that it was so kind of them to make that decision for us and that if that _did_ happen in the distant future, it wouldn't be the decision of some old farts that haven't gotten laid since the Flintstones were reality television. Then, he had the balls to say that my stance on it was because of my hormones. Then I threw a lamp at him."

Hanabi shook her head. "Those Elders are old-fashioned; when the word that you were pregnant with Nii-san's baby got around, they basically shit a brick."

"If they do anything to my baby, I will commit genocide. You'll have to use your Hyuuga money to make everything go away." Neji sighed. "I'll take care of it; you shouldn't be getting stressed, it's not good for Haya."

Tenten looked at her two lamp-less end tables then back at the two Hyuugas. "I need two new lamps."

* * *

"_…and Tenten said that, despite everything that has happened, she and Neji are getting along "really well" but she refused to comment on if they are, or if they would, get back together. "We're really just focusing on being parents to our baby girl right now," Tenten said. Well, whether they do get together or not, they will undoubtedly produce an adorable baby._" Sakura read aloud, a copy of the Konoha Chronicle in her hands. "So _are_ you and Neji back together?" She asked Tenten, who was sitting in an arm chair that did not fit in with the atmosphere of the dojo. She shrugged. "I think people should be more focused on Haya." Ino rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when a loud rumbling was heard.

"TENTEN-CHAN!" Lee and Gai-sensei burst through the door. "Oh, hey Lee, Gai-sensei. How did the match go?"

"Lee won, of course." Gai-sensei said, giving a thumbs up. Tenten smiled. "Good. Now why'd you call me?"

"We wanted to make sure you haven't given birth yet."

"…" Tenten looked at her fat stomach. "I think we're good in that department."

"That reminds me!" Ino burst out, her interest in Tenten's love life vanishing. "When is our baby getting here?"

"Tsunade-sama actually said I could go into labor at any time between now and my due date; she also said not to do a lot of moving around because my feet were pretty swollen at our last appointment."

"I wanna be the first to hold her! You know, after you."

"Ino-pig, the one who's gonna hold the baby after her is Neji."

"Fine, after him then."

"Why do you get to hold her third? Maybe I wanna hold her!"

"Please, you don't even hold your baby cousins."

"This is different! They're little hellions. Haya's going to be an angel."

"Oh, God!" Tenten suddenly cried out, leaning forward and holding her stomach. Instantly, everyone's attention was on her. "Tenten, are you alright?" Gai asked a serious look on his face and hand on Tenten's shoulder. The woman inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Okay, okay. I'm good. She just super-punched my lungs. Definitely Neji's kid." She straightened out. "I secretly think she's trying to kill me."

"Neji doesn't really punch, does he? It's more of a poke." Sakura said. "Oh, he punches." Tenten said. "Believe me, I know." Tenten grunted and hunched over again. "Okay, that one was painful… I wanna go home, where's Neji?"

"I believe he's outside fighting with Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"Yeah, well, now he's taking me home. Lee, help me up." Tenten held out her hand and Lee pulled her up. Once up, she waddled to the door leading outside. "Neji! You can be a testosterone-driven male later! Take me home!" She shouted.

* * *

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Tenten sobbed, lying in her bed at the Hyuuga estate. "I give you love, I give you warmth, I give you food, _I give you shelter from the storm_, and yet, you treat me like a punching bag. Why do you hurt mommy so much?"

"I just called Tsunade." Neji said, walking into Tenten's room and putting his cell phone in his pocket. "She says they're Braxton Hicks contractions and it's your body preparing for Haya's arrival, completely normal."

"Neji," Tenten cried. "I hate… my life!"

"No, you don't."

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." She exhaled. "Kay. It's gone. Neji?"

"Hn?"

"I just want you to know that, while I love our baby and the little life we've made together, I hate you. And everything you stand for. And I hope you die in a fire."

Neji smirked. "Noted."

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Enter."

Neji opened the doors to the Hyuuga conference room, revealing the Elders and Hiashi all sitting at a table. "Neji." One of the Elders spoke. "Why are you here?" Neji quickly sat in a chair. "I heard that Hachirou-sama paid a visit to Tenten."

"That's true." Hachirou said. "What of it?"

"Don't do it again."

"You think you have the right to order someone in my position around?"

"When it comes to my child and the mother of my child, yes."

"Neji, why do you even care? Weren't you the one who said, 'That woman could die and I would not care'?" Neji looked at the table for a second, before his eyes met Hachirou's again. "Yes, however, things change… people change… and as much as you don't wish to acknowledge it, times change. But knowing that would require that you relinquish your old way of thinking."

"Neji!" One of the Elders banged his fists on the table, standing up. "I suggest you strongly consider your next words carefully."

Neji glared briefly before turning his attention to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, I have a request."

* * *

"Oh… it's supposed to storm tonight…" Hinata said from behind her laptop. "I hope the power doesn't go out…"

"If it does, I'll go into labor." Tenten said, going through her cell phone. Hinata looked at her. "How will that send you into labor?"

"Well, the way I see it, everyone's just waiting for me to pop out this kid and, instead of Haya coming at a convenient hour at a convenient time, she'll come at the most inconvenient time ever: during a storm when the power's out. Just you wait, that's what's gonna happen." Hinata giggled. "Well, if it does happen, I'll call everyone and let them know."

"The more I think about it, the more I know that's what's gonna happen; this is the same feeling I got shortly after I got pregnant and I knew Haya was a girl." Tenten's eyes widened. "Shit, this is the same feeling I got when I knew Haya was a girl! Shit, shit, shit, I'm gonna go into labor tonight during the storm!"

"Tenten-chan, calm down, please." Hinata closed her laptop and put it on the floor. "You're only eight and a half months." She paused. "Although, didn't Tsunade-sama say you could go into labor at any moment? Perhaps it will be tonight…" At the look of panic on Tenten's face, Hinata quickly backtracked. "But it probably won't be!"

"Hinata, punch me in the stomach."

"What?"

"I've decided I don't wanna do this, I don't wanna have a baby, I don't wanna go into labor! I can handle pain, but did you know that the pain of giving birth is the same as getting set on fire? Maybe I'll call Sasuke and have him set me on fire instead, he's a fucking pyromaniac." Tenten began struggling to get up only to be pushed back down by Hinata. "Tenten-chan, Neji-nii-san asked me to keep you company while he's at a meeting, I don't think he'll appreciate it if you get stressed into labor while he's not here. N-not that he would prefer it if you get stressed into labor while he _is_ here, but–"

"It's okay; I'm not going into labor right now. It'll be tonight, you'll see."

* * *

The clock beeped quietly, changing to one o'clock in the morning, the Hyuuga estate was dead silent and Tenten was wide awake, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Outside, the storm raged on and she could hear the rain hitting the roof.

Twenty minutes passed…

Nothing. _'Hm… maybe I was wrong…'_ And with that, Tenten rolled over.

She was almost completely asleep… when a sudden pain hit her and her eyes popped open. "_**SON OF A BITCH!**_" In his room, Neji, being the light sleeper that he was, instantly was awake and sat up when he heard Tenten's shout. In seconds, he was up and at Tenten's door. "Tenten!" He threw the door open as Tenten let out a scream. "Neeeejiiii!" She cried. "It hurts!"

Inwardly, Neji panicked while on the outside, he looked completely calm. "Okay, Tenten, calm down. You've probably gone into labor."

"_**FUUUUCK! **_I hate you, I hate my life, and I hate fucking labor!" Slowly, the Hyuugas woke and peered into the room while Neji helped Tenten out of bed. "You'll be alright, Tenten." He said, soothingly. "Is the rugrat finally coming?" Hanabi asked. "Well, we're not entirely sure yet…"

Tenten shrieked as her water broke. "And there goes my fucking water."

"Okay, _now_ we're sure. Move." Neji led Tenten out of the room and looked at Hiashi as he did. "We're going to the hospital."

"Obviously."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tenten stopped and pointed at Hinata, who was standing by worriedly. "Two things: one, I fucking _told_ you! Two, call Sakura, Ino, Lee and everyone. You said you would." Hinata nodded. "I'll call everyone."

As Tenten got into the car and Neji tossed a suitcase in the backseat, Tenten reclined her seat back. "Neji, I. Fucking. _Hate_. You."

"I know."

* * *

One more chapter! Hope you're all looking forward to the finale and the entrance of Neji and Tenten's daughter! (She's still a girl. _Deal with it._)


	8. Nine Months

**Title:** Take Two (Formally Accidental Accident)

**Rating:** T (Rated for Language)

**Summary: **Accidental Accident reborn. Neji and Tenten are divorced and hate each other. However, one drunken night changes everything…

**By: **Kalora Tsuneto

**Fanfiction Disclaimer: **I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** Haya got a death threat.

Yes, Haya got a death threat. In an anonymous review. Okay people. No more free-for-all anonymous reviews; I'm moderating them and if I find any reviews stupid/sexist/idiotic or any combination of the three, you'll find that your review is magically not there.

Isn't magic amazing? You're asshole abilities made the review _vanish_. And for those who weren't assholes in reviews, sorry.

In other news, last chapter! Yayy! I hope you enjoyed this story and my sarcastic humor. If not… oh well. You will see me again. Like a parasite in your brainpan.

One more thing: "Are you going to be doing a sequel?"

…

I wasn't going to address this because I wanted it to be a surprise, but yes. Yes, there will be a sequel. I have the title and I am in the process of writing it... kinda. I'm not saying the title right now because I will probably change it eighteen thousand times before I actually get around to posting it. Like this story, I will write it all and then post it little by little. I can't say _when_ exactly it will be up but I wanna do some other writings before I post it. I have a lot of other stories in the works. I will say that it will mostly revolves around…

Actually, no. No spoilers. You get nothing, read the chapter.

Oh, and by the way, this story has _**innuendoes toward sex, swearing and crude humor**_. So if you can't handle that, please don't bother flaming, just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Blindly, Sakura reached out and grabbed her phone from her end table and put it to her ear. "This better be goddamn important."

"_Sakura-chan._" Sakura sat up, slightly more awake. "Hinata? Why are you calling me at…" She looked at her clock. "One-thirty in the morning? What's going on?"

"_Tenten-chan has gone into labor, she and Nii-san just went to the hospital._"

"What? Now? Oh, my God! Have you called anyone else?"

"_Not yet, you're the first. Father, Hanabi-chan and I are going to follow them to the hospital in a bit._"

"Okay, okay." Sakura tossed off her covers and went to her closet so she could change. "Tell ya what, I'll call Ino, Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

"_That would be helpful, Sakura-chan. Thank you. I'm going to go now, I have other people to call._"

"Right. See you at the hospital. Ja ne."

"_Ja ne._" Click. Pushing her speed dial, Sakura put the phone back to her ear. "Tenten's in labor!"

"_She _would_ go into labor in the middle of the night._" Ino.

"_Hn._" Sasuke.

"_But I said I didn't want ice cream in my ramen…_" Naruto.

* * *

"It's too damn early." Ino complained, slouching in a waiting room chair. "Why did Haya-chan have to come _now_?"

"We operate on her schedule, not ours." Sakura said, yawning.

"And we're up." Kiba said, turning on a camera. "Okay, now we're at the hospital, waiting for word about Tenten and we've… kinda taken up the waiting room…" Kiba said, a camera pointed at his face. "What are you doing?" Ino asked. "Duh, I'm recording this moment so Tenten can know _how fucking long her delivery is taking_. Pop the damn kid out already!"

"Here, here!" Naruto called.

"Anyway, it is now… what time is it?" Kiba looked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to him. "Two o'clock in the goddamn morning."

"Two o'clock in the morning. We're all tired and Sasuke has his bitch pants on."

Sasuke glared at him. "Fuck. You."

"Anyway, all of us are here, waiting… waiting and we're all tired." Pause. "Well, almost all of us." Kiba pointed the camera at Lee and Gai who were doing pushups. "Yosh! This time is a great workout time!" Lee proclaimed. Everyone just looked at the two blankly. "Dear Lord, they're like this all day." Ino muttered. "So… Kiba, where's Hinata?" She asked, changing the subject and smacking Shikamaru awake. "She's in the room with Tenten and Neji; dunno how long she'll be in there, though."

"Can you imagine if Hina-chan had to watch Tenten give birth?" Sakura asked. "Poor girl would faint."

"Hey! Hinata's a lot tougher than that." Kiba defended his wife. Sakura and Ino looked at him blankly. "She would faint." They said in unison. "…Yeah, she would." Just then, Hinata entered the waiting room, shaking her hand. "Oh, my, everyone came."

"Hinata!" Sakura and Ino squealed, leaping up and hugging the girl. "How's Tenten-chan? Has she given birth yet?" Ino asked. Hinata shook her head. "When I left, she was ready to start pushing, though, which is why I had to leave. Neji-nii-san nearly panicked when she started to scream." She sat in between a sleeping Hanabi and her father. "She's terrified and kept saying 'I told you so, I told you so'." At everyone's questioning looks, she elaborated: "Tenten-chan told me earlier today that she'd end up going to labor during the storm… and she did."

* * *

"It is now… four in the morning and we're still in the waiting room. Tenten, if you're watching this in the future, fuck you." Kiba said to the camera two hours later.

"Y'know… a thought just occurred to me." Ino said before she looked at Sakura. "Why aren't _you_ in the delivery room?"

"…Because I'm not a doctor yet, I'm a nurse. Also, I don't wanna see _that_ much of Tenten."

"It is taking an awfully long time…" Hinata said as her sister stirred awake beside her. "I hope everything is alright."

"Don't worry so much." Kiba said. "I'm sure things are going fine." A few minutes passed before a visibly frazzled Neji walked into the waiting room and collapsed into a chair. Instantly everyone was awake. "How is our youthful flower?" Gai asked. Neji sighed. "She's fine, very tired. They're moving her into a maternity room right now." He looked at Hiashi. "Thank you for making sure she got a large room." His uncle nodded. "And how's Haya-chan?"

"She's alright; she was born happy and healthy at four forty-eight after long… long… incredibly long labor." He stood up. "I'll take you to her room."

Neji opened the door to Tenten's room revealing a large, bright room. Sakura and Ino barely suppressed their squeals as they ran up to Tenten, who was holding a pink bundle in her arms. "Hey Sakura, Ino… everyone else. Wow, everyone came." She looked at Hinata. "Did you really call everyone?"

"Well, Sakura-chan helped…" Tenten smiled. "Does everyone wanna meet Haya?" Without waiting for a response, she pushed part of the blanket away and revealed the sleeping infant's face and her pink skin. "She's pink." Naruto said. Tenten and Neji glared at him. "Point?"

"I'm just sayin'!"

"By the way," Neji began, looking at Kiba, who was still recording. "Why are you videotaping this?"

"I figured you and Tenten would want to remember the birth of your first daughter."

"…I just watched Tenten go through four hours of labor and listened to her spout off constant insults about me and my family – some in Chinese – and push a baby through her loins. I don't think I'll forget that."

"Try being the one to push the baby." Tenten said.

"But now you know what we were doing!" Kiba said, ignoring Tenten. "Because you're that important. I'm surprised you two aren't screaming." Neji said to Gai and Lee before Kiba could retort. "The baby won't like loud noises." Gai said. "Tenten-chan, is there anything you need?"

"My sexy, fit body back."

"When you recover, we can start sparring again." Neji said. Tenten automatically looked at Haya. "But who will take care of the baby?"

"Ooh, ooh! Me!" Ino said, waving her hand and bouncing. "I'll do it!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I'm babysitting."

"In your dreams, Billboard Brow!"

"…training can be put off awhile longer…" Tenten said, softly. Naruto laughed. "You were both rejected." Tenten looked at Kiba. "I don't know why you're filming this, but fuck you."

"You're gonna want to remember this when Haya older and getting married or when she's thirteen and gets her first boyfriend." At this, the exhausted Neji was suddenly wide awake. "Who the hell said she was having her first boyfriend at thirteen?"

"Well, that's typically the age girls get interested in boys, right?"

"No."

"Y'know, Neji, she'll have to start dating eventually."

"She's not even an hour old!"

"I meant _later_!"

"Tenten-chan, you look really tired." Hinata said, walking up to Tenten's bed and placing a hand on her arm. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Mm… no. It's just the damn medicine." She held up the IV attached to her arm. Haya suddenly jerked and gurgled and Tenten smiled. "Neji,"

"Hm?" Neji turned away from glaring at the camera to look at Tenten. "We had a baby." At this, Neji smiled. "We did indeed."

"And I don't know about you, but I'm surprised she came out with no deformities or no extra anythings or no missing any limbs?"

"Did you expect to give birth to a brain dead torso or a mutant?"

"…kinda."

Haya let out another gurgle before her face scrunched up and she began to cry. "Oh, sweetie, calm down." Tenten pointed at the baby crib behind Sasuke. "Hand me a bottle." Grabbing one, Sasuke handed it to Tenten who immediately put it in the little girl's mouth, silencing her. Slowly, Haya's eyes opened reveling beautiful lavender eyes. "Ah, there are her beautiful eyes." She looked at Neji. "You were right."

"_I also think about how Haya will look when she's born. I hope she has your eyes."_

"_She probably will; they're a dominant trait."_

Haya looked around, her eyes looking at everyone in the room before landing on Sasuke and staring at him. "She is fixated on you." Sakura said. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." Eventually, the baby's eyes drifted toward the light next to the bed and her eyes squeezed shut before she decided she had enough stimulation for one day and fell asleep. "She fell asleep quickly." Tenten said softly. "Are you sure she didn't have Shikamaru's baby?" Ino asked. Neji glared at said Nara. "She better not have."

"Why are you glaring at me? I'm not the one who said it."

"I don't want to give her up." Tenten said, her eyes glued to the tiny person she created. "It's so hard to believe that I created this little creature."

"Hey, I helped a little bit there." Neji said. "Yeah, but in order to get her here, I did all the work."

"…fine, you get that."

"So when do I get to hold her?" Ino asked.

"When the shock of my bringing a life into this world wears off."

Ino whined. "So I'll never get to hold her?"

"Shut up, Ino pig, you have a good eight years to hold her, I'm pretty sure Tenten will want a break eventually." Sakura said. "I'll never get tired of holding of holding my daughter." Tenten said.

"So, Tenten, the multi-million dollar question," Kiba said, having been filming this whole time. "Was the nine months of pain, exhaustion, and that one drunken night of passion, worth it in the end?" Tenten said nothing for awhile, tearing her eyes from her now-squirming daughter – she could already tell she'd always want to be up and active like her mother – and at Neji. She smiled widely at him and he smiled at her before he leaned down to kiss her, and then looked at his daughter. Tenten looked straight at the camera and said, "Hell yes."

Ino saying, "Well, duh, what the hell is she going to say? 'No, I hate my daughter'? Seriously, that was kind of a stupid question."

"Shut up, Ino-pig! It's a sentimental moment!" Sakura snapped.

* * *

A few days later, Tenten was released from the hospital, a sleeping baby in her arms. "Ahh, sunlight! What a wonderful source that is taken advantage of so completely."

"…you were in the hospital for three days and you had a huge window in your room."

"Not the point!" She handed the baby to Neji who put her in a car seat. The tiny baby fussed and Tenten instantly sat up in the chair she was beginning to relax in. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, her pacifier just fell out." Neji said, putting it back in and shutting the car door. "So, you ready to go home?"

"Very." Eventually, Tenten noticed that they were coming up on the Hyuuga estate.

Then she noticed they were passing the Hyuuga estate.

"Uh… Neji?"

"Hm?"

"…where are you taking Haya and I?"

"Home." And Neji pulled up the driveway to a white house. Tenten stared at it blankly. "You moved me again, didn't you." It was a statement.

"I did."

"You've _got_ to stop doing that. But on that note, thank you."

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Tenten was watching television while Neji was working and Haya was sleeping when the doorbell rang, startling her and causing Haya's eyes to open slightly before shutting again. Opening the door, Tenten saw Sakura, Hinata and Ino on the other side. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, Tennie-chan! How are you doing?" Ino asked. "Still sore?"

"Eh, a little, but I'm–" Tenten was cut off by Haya's cries. Instantly, Tenten went off to get her daughter, leaving her guests to invite themselves in. "What was wrong with Haya-hime?" Hinata asked, setting herself on the couch. Tenten sat in a recliner, the very alert baby in her arms. "Nothing, she just likes to be in the middle of everything; she hates to be left out of the loop. She's like her mommy that way."

"Gimme the baby, gimme, gimme, gimme!" Ino said, taking the baby from Tenten. Haya did nothing but look at the new person holding her. "She looks a lot like Neji, y'know."

"I know."

"Oh, speaking of Neji," Sakura began. "How are things going with you and him?"

"Oh, things are going great, actually. He actually gets up with Haya at three in the morning so I can actually sleep. I don't know when he became a sweetheart, but I like it."

"Are you going to remarry Nii-san?"

"…not right now. I think we're both focused on Haya."

"Women at the Hyuuga compound say that you're in for a long eighteen years especially when Haya gets her first cold and she starts teething."

Tenten looked at the now-sleeping Haya in Ino's arms. "I can handle it."

**End**

Thank you for taking this ride in _Take Two_ with me. It's been a blast (except for a few people who know who they are) and I'll see you in the sequel and any other Tenji stories I'm bound to write.


End file.
